I'm Not Meant To Live Alone
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: Harry took the chance and fled Dumbledore's grasp. Now he's residing in Lima, Ohio.
1. Home

**A/N:** Yes I AM writing a Harry Potter/ Glee crossover. I'm doing this because I'm intrigued and after reading some HP/Glee crossovers out there I was itching to post my own story as I got bitten by an idea. Though to be honest it is a bit unfathomable crossing Harry Potter with Glee, but I guess the same could be said for other crossovers too.

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**ALL mistakes are my OWN!**

**Warnings:** **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other **'adult'** stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. OOOH slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's and Harry's part.

**Pairings:** Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!

**Chapter One: Home **

…..

Home:

**1.** The physical structure within which one lives, such as a house or apartment.

**2. **A dwelling place together with the family or social unit that occupies it; a household.

**4. **An environment offering security and happiness.

…..

If you asked most passer-by's on the street they would most likely tell you that the day was a normal one, that to them it was a typical work day, nothing special about it, then they'd scurry past continuing their journey to work or in some people's cases home.

Home is such a complex word when you think about it. With it, it brings forth feelings of acceptance, love and comfort. Home is supposed to be a place that everyone has and yet for one teenager, he hasn't had a home since he was one years old.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place could have been considered a home at some point but for Harry Potter; he would never consider it to be one. The dark, dank, dull town house reflected the horrible memories that were tied to the property and Harry hated staying in the Black family home as much as he hated the Dursley's. In fact if it were up to him, he would have fled as soon as the house was mentioned, but Harry never got to choose for himself, so that's why he was stuck in the miserable place because of orders from Dumbledore.

Harry shuddered as he thought of Dumbledore's manipulations and deceptions. For too long Harry had gone by blissfully unaware of what was happening to him, but the proverbial shit hit the fan when Harry had- by accident- discovered the intricately woven web of lies that Dumbledore had maliciously created.

All along he was just some puppet, with Dumbledore pulling the strings and Harry hated the lack of control he had over his own life.

He was sick and tired over absolutely everything and the only person he could talk to about his pain and misery was his cousin Blaine, who lived in America.

In fact it was because of the correspondence between him and his cousin that had him pacing in the kitchen, the most recent letter clenched in his fist. Harry sighed in frustration and threw himself down in one of the hard backed wooden seats and placed the letter on top of the table top, smoothing out the wrinkles he had caused. He reread it again for the fifth time in thirty minutes, hoping the words would give him an answer.

_Dear Harry, _

_Over the past few months I have become worried about you, more so than I was before. Your lack of control over your own life and the manipulations surrounding you has made it hard for me to sit back and do nothing. I have become enraged over what you have been through and I have decided enough is enough._

_I have come to the decision that you should come and live with me and my parents. I have already discussed it with them and they would very much like you to live with us, where you should have been placed fifteen years ago. With this letter I have enclosed a one way plane ticket to Ohio. The plane leaves in two days from Heathrow Airport in London. I'll be in __Lima Allen County Airport waiting to pick you up. _

_See you soon, _

_Your cousin Blaine_

The Floo chime sounded and Harry quickly shoved his letter in the pocket of his oversized, hand me down trousers. He quickly stood up and went over to the sink, breathing a small sigh of relief as he noticed that a couple of mugs and a plate resided in the basin.

"Ah Harry, my boy"

Harry had to shrug off the shiver that went through him when he heard that voice. His mind was made up. He turned around and greeted Dumbledore with a false smile.

"Professor Dumbledore sir" he greeted and moved towards the stove and before he could ask Dumbledore waved him towards the table, where he sat

"I don't require any tea Harry" His blue eyes were twinkling and Harry wanted to punch the old man in the face but he couldn't, he still had to pretend he knew nothing about Dumbledore's schemes.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Harry plunked down into a seat and tilted his head in curiosity.

"No by dear boy, I have come to grant you a brief reprieve from this house" He smiled at the teenager, in what appeared to be a grandfatherly fashion but Harry likened it to that of sharks.

Harry didn't have to fake his happiness "Really sir! I can go out?" This was a perfect opportunity for him to go to Gringotts.

"Yes Harry I am allowing you to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon, as long as a guard goes with you of course"

'Oh, you're _allowing_ me to go. You're too _kind_' Harry had to quickly snub his sarcastic thoughts and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Thank you so much sir! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Yes, well you deserve to go out. Nympadora Tonks will come and collect you at ten tomorrow morning" Dumbledore stood up and ruffled Harry's hair as he went to the Floo.

"Thank you again Dumbledore sir! Bye" Harry said as he watched the green flames whisk Dumbledore away. As soon as he saw the fire return to normal Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the few errant stands that Dumbledore had caused to stick out.

The dawning realisation hit Harry and he actually laughed with happiness at how he would be rid of this place in just two days.

_Two_ days.

Two_ days._

Harry's eyes widened with panic and he tore out of the kitchen and up the stairs where he burst into the room he was staying in. The room thankfully wasn't messy and he quickly repacked his trunk and made sure everything he owned was inside. Once he was happy that his trunk was in order he went over towards Hedwig's cage and let the Snowy Owl out.

"Hey girl, sorry to wake you up, but I need you to fly back to Blaine's and stay there for me" He stroked her breast and smiled at her with affection.

Hedwig just cooed at him and gently nipped his finger with her beak.

"I know you've just come back, but I need you to go and wait for me okay?"

Hedwig seemed to brighten up, as if in approval of Harry leaving Britain. She ruffled her feathers as assign to show that she was ready to leave and Harry held out his arm to her and smiled when she hopped on. He walked her to the open window and extended his arm outwards. He didn't close the window until he saw her disappear into the dark sky.

He sighed and wandlessly shrunk the owl's cage and placed it on top on the neat piles of his belongings and closed the lid with a snap. He glanced at the clock on the bed side table and was shocked to discover that it was nearly eleven.

He pulled out the crumpled letter and plane ticket and studied the information, he gasped in shock when he realised that the plane left tomorrow at four in the afternoon.

"But the letter said two days!" He exclaimed in shock, but then reasoned that the letter took nearly a day to get here. He just shrugged; it was one day closer to freedom.

He dimmed the lights in the room and collapsed on top of the bed, finally able to sleep in peace with the knowledge that he would soon be out of this prison.

…..

He woke early in the morning, when the sunshine hit his face. He stretched out on the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and smiled in the knowledge in that he was hours away from boarding the plane to Ohio.

He picked up the outfit he had laid out the night before, which consisted of Dudley's cast offs. He went and got washed and changed and packed up the clothes he wore they day before. He re-checked he had everything twice and then wandlessly shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket, along with his wand and letter.

It was now just coming up to ten, so Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Tonks. He didn't have to wait long, as soon after Tonks was stumbling into the kitchen table.

"Wotcher Harry. Ready to go?" Tonks winked at him and waved him over to the fireplace. Harry stepped into the grate with her and they were both whisked away to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"So Harry, where do you want to go first?"

"Could I go to Gringotts please? I need to sort out money"

"Sure, come on then" Tonks grabbed his shoulder and steered him out towards the brick wall and tapped the bricks to make the wall melt into an archway.

They arrived in the bank and Tonks let him go over to a Goblin by himself, as she had her own business to take care of.

Harry was led to a private room when he asked one of the Goblins' if he could see the manager of his vault.

"Hello Mr Potter. What can I help you with?"

"Hello Griphook, I was wondering if it was possible to make my vaults accessible all over the world, including the muggle world."

"It is Mr Potter" Griphook then proceeded to pull out a small, rectangular plastic card along with a document.

"This card allows you to use it in the muggle world. It acts as a debit card and connects to your vaults here. Also you can use it in Wizarding shops by swiping it across of the top of the tills."

Harry leaned forward in excitement "Can I have it please? Ooh could I also close off any property's that are under my name. I want to be the only person allowed to go in them, the same with my vaults."

"Certainly Mr Potter, if you could just sign here, the card is yours."

Harry signed his name with the quill provided-which prevents fraud- and smiled as he was handed the gold plastic card with the Gringotts symbol on it.

"Your vaults are only accessible to you anyway Mr Potter as are your properties. As soon as you will it the properties close themselves off via the link it shares with you"

"Really? I never knew that. So all I have to do is wish it and the house will seal itself?"

"Yes Mr Potter" Griphook nodded

Harry smirked as he felt the properties he owned seal themselves and couldn't help but laugh at what Dumbledore's face would look like when he discovered he couldn't get in.

Griphook just gave him a weird look and coughed deliberately.

Harry smiled sheepishly and ducked his head to cover the blush of embarrassment that flooded his face.

"Griphook, I was wondering if it was possible to get a passport I could use in the muggle world, and a visa that would allow me to live in another country."

"You know Mr Potter there is a vow of confidentiality amongst Goblins' with their clients'" He raised his brow at Harry.

"Yes I know, but I just don't want it possible for someone to gain the information by dirty methods"

Griphook nodded in understanding and handed Harry his passport and visa that had created with by a flick of his wrist.

"The visa will be applicable to whatever country you want to live in Mr Potter. Also I took the liberty to remove the trace from you"

Harry shook Griphook's hand and thanked him for all his help and ran out of the room, whilst placing the items in his pocket.

He saw Tonks still in deep discussion with a Goblin and took his chance and ran out of the building and didn't stop until he reached an alley way near the Leaky Cauldron. He hid in the shadows and pulled out his shrunken trunk and pulled out a black robe with a hood. He placed the cloak around him and pulled the hood up till the shadows of it hid his face. He walked through the pub and into muggle world where he slipped into another alley and removed the cloak and set fire to it and waved his hand to make the ash disappear.

He walked back onto the main street and blended in amongst the crowd. After finding a cash point and nearly panicking that he didn't know his number when four digits flashed in his mind. He punched in the numbers and withdrew a hundred pounds then hailed a cab.

…..

The plane journey was entirely too long for a first time flier and it didn't help that he had to get a connecting flight from the main Ohio airport to the Lima airport. The connecting flight was even worse, and if he had to liken it to anything it would be to a toy plane. He was scared throughout the entire half hour flight and at one point he nearly lost his dinner that the other-better-plane had provided.

It was with a sigh a relief that the 'toy' plane touched down and Harry shot out of his seat to make his way to the main part of the airport. He needn't have worried about getting lost in this airport as he had in the other as this airport was tiny in comparison and definitely had less people milling around.

He had never met his cousin before and they had only exchanged pictures, so Harry wasn't entirely confident that he would recognise Blaine.

He didn't have to worry though as he saw a black haired teen with a sign saying 'Welcome Home Harry'

Harry grinned and made his way over to the boy. Any notions of it being awkward were blasted away when the boy pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Harry" Blaine said as he enveloped Harry into his strong arms. He frowned at how small his cousin actually was. Blaine guessed that he was around five foot six and he was borderline petite.

"Hello Blaine" Harry mumbled and despite his best efforts tears started streaming from his eyes.

"Oh hey now, no need for tears: I'm not that ugly" Blaine's attempt at a joke got a weak chuckle from Harry.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is the start of my new life and I actually have family to spend it with" Harry wiped at his eyes and Blaine noticed how much greener they were in real life. The picture did not do them justice. Nor did the picture do Harry justice: Harry was absolutely gorgeous.

"Speaking of, would you like to meet your Aunt and Uncle?" Blaine asked as he slung his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry just nodded and let himself be led out of the small airport and into Blaine's very nice, sleek, black car.

It was a two hour journey to Blaine's house as he lived just outside of Lima in Westerville. Harry had fallen asleep ten minutes into the journey and as Blaine pulled up into his driveway, he almost didn't have the heart to wake him up.

"Hey Harry, wake up we're home" Blaine said softly and he gently shook Harry's slim shoulder.

Harry mumbled and snuggled closer to his seat, causing Blaine's lips to quirk up into a smile.

He shook Harry's shoulder harder than before and Harry jolted awake

"I'm up, I'm up" He yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking up at Blaine.

Blaine had to refrain from squealing like a girl over how cute Harry was.

"Come on Harry, mom and dad will want to meet you"

Harry gulped and slipped gracefully out of the car and waited for Blaine to start walking towards the door. Before he had chance to unlock the door, it was wrenched open and all Harry saw was a flash of brunette hair before he was swept up into a hug and dragged inside of the house.

…

It was around an hour after Harry was dragged inside of the house that everyone had stopped and slowed down. Harry was introduced to Rose-Blaine's mother and his aunt through marriage- and his uncle Jackson- through his father's side-.

Through their lettered correspondence Harry had already found out that James had had a squib older brother-though it was only by a few years- that had moved to America to attend Dalton as he and his family didn't want the media attention and pressure. But through Dumbledore's meddling he believed his nephew had died along with his brother that fateful night all those years ago.

It was all part of the plan that Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with neglectful relatives rather than loving ones.

Harry had cried himself to sleep and had ended up slumped over his aunt's lap, who was running her fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"I can't believe he's actually with us" Jackson whispered, he had shed a few tears over the injustice and was boiling with rage of the treatment Harry was subjected too.

"I'm so glad he is here, I'll have to fatten him up a bit, try to undo all that malnourishment" Rose said softly as she smiled sadly down at Harry, a tear gliding of off her face and disappearing in Harry's hair.

"Oh mom, don't get upset, he's here now. He's home." Blaine stated as he grasped his mother's hand.

…

Home:

**1.** The physical structure within which one lives, such as a house or apartment.

**2. **A dwelling place together with the family or social unit that occupies it; a household.

**4. **An environment offering security and happiness.

…..

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Family

**A/N:** I can honestly say that I was surprised with the amount of interest I've had so far in this story. All the responses have made my day! So thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

OOOh it's just occurred to me that I really haven't given you a timeline for this story. I've bumped the Harry Potter timeline so Harry was born in 1993, and its cannon up till the end of OOTP, after that it's my own ideas. Also there are some events and information that isn't cannon, but happened before OOTP if that makes any sense. And the time line for Glee is the start of season two; most of the episodes may stay the same, but only slightly, as I'll change them to fit Harry and Blaine.

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter.**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part.**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part. This chapter contains **FLUFF**.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Two: Family**

…

Family:

**1. **A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children.

**2. **Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.

**3. **All the members of a household under one roof.

**4. **A group of persons sharing common ancestry.

….

Harry never considered himself as part of any family, as family means acceptance, love and a sense of belonging and Harry never felt he belonged anywhere. But that was changing as he had finally found what he was missing all of his life: A family.

Blaine was absolutely wonderful and amazing and incredible, well you get the idea. Blaine was like the big brother Harry had always wanted. Someone to look out for him and protect him, love him unconditionally and someone who he could have fun with.

The connection Harry felt when they were exchanging letters had only intensified when he had met his cousin and they spent the first week spending most of their time together. But when Harry wasn't spending time with Blaine he was spending time with his Aunt Rose and Uncle Jackson.

Aunt Rose was so beautiful, inside and out that Harry found it hard not to smile when he saw her. Rose's maternal instincts weren't overbearing, but subtle and wonderful, he didn't even need to ask for a hug she just sensed his need and would sweep him into her embrace.

And Uncle Jackson, looked so like James that Harry couldn't help but feel slightly sad whenever he looked at him, but Jackson understood and gave him the space to deal with his emotions; Though Harry was determined to get closer with his paternal Uncle. It helped a lot when Jackson would share stories with Harry about what James was like growing up and all the pranks they pulled as a pair when they were younger.

…..

Harry smiled to himself when he thought of his family and bounced up from his bed and out into the hall. He had a cousin to wake up.

Smirking to himself Harry crept into Blaine's room, which was opposite to his and silently closed the door behind him. He padded over to the double bed and with a war cry dived on top of the lump only to frown when he landed on softness. Cocking his head to the side he pulled back the duvet and let out an annoyed huff when he found it was just pillows. He sat up and pouted, crossing his arms as he did so.

His head snapped up when he heard laughter coming from the door that led to Blaine's en suite.

"You should see your face! That was so funny" Blaine got out in between laughs. He was clutching his sides trying to ease the pain that the laughing was causing.

"It's your fault; you tricked me into thinking that the pillows were you!" Harry exclaimed pointing at Blaine with an accusing finger, kneeling up on the bed.

"Hey, it is not my fault you decided to dive on my bed, and anyway I couldn't have planned that better if I tried" Blaine made his way over to the closed blind and swiftly pulled it up, letting the sunshine flood his room.

"You're just mean!"

"Harry, you're being childish" Blaine stated, his lips formed a smile, his hand reaching out and catching the pillow that Harry threw at him.

Harry just huffed and flopped back onto the bed, crossing his arms and staring at the ceiling. "Blaine"

Blaine gave a hum in response as he lay down on the bed next to Harry.

"You promised you'd take me shopping today, I need my own clothes. I can't keep wearing yours there too big for me"

"Well I couldn't let you wear those rags, it was disgraceful!" Blaine exclaimed his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yeah I figured since you burned them!" Harry laughed as he remembered the look of disgust on Blaine's face when he picked them up using a pair of metal tongs.

"Someone had to! Anyway going back to what you said, yes I will take you shopping today, go wait downstairs, I'll be down in a bit" Blaine got up off of the bed, ruffling Harry's hair on the way.

"Hey, you need to stop doing that!" Harry stated as he combed his fingers through his hair. It was easier to manage now that it was shoulder length, but a few errant strands stuck up when it was messed with.

"I can't stop sorry. It's an older brother's right" Blaine smirked at Harry and went into his en suite laughing when he heard Harry's reply.

"You're barely two years older than me!"

"I'm still older and _taller_!"

"Jerk!"

…..

Harry detoured to his bed room as he went and fished out his gold bank card from his bedside table draw.

His room was very similar to Blaine's. He had a walk in closet, an en-suite and a double bed. But where Blaine's room was done in dark blues and metallic his was done in hues of cream and brown.

"Harry breakfast is ready" Rose's voice called from the kitchen.

Harry smiled and ran down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. It was a regular scene now. Rose was pottering about cooking and Jackson was seated at the table, drinking coffee and reading the morning's newspaper. Harry sat down in his seat, which was opposite Blaine's and started wolfing down his pancakes that Rose had set in front of him. Rose stroked his head when she past him and set down pancakes in front of Jackson.

"Blaine's taking you clothes shopping today, isn't he?" Rose asked as she poured the pancake batter into the frying pan.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of food "Yes! Finally, no offense to Blaine but I really don't look good in his clothes, I'm not dapper enough. Also there a bit too big on me"

Rose and Jackson snorted at Harry's dapper comment.

"Oh you do make me smile" Rose said as she flipped the pancakes over.

"Would you like to come with us Aunt Rose?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on your day out" She waved the comment off with a wave of her spatula.

"You wouldn't, I could really use your opinion. Please come" Harry pulled out his puppy dog eyes and Rose melted when she locked eyes with the emerald jewels. Harry's bottom lip jutted out in a pout and Jackson hid his smile behind his paper. It was hard for Rose to resist Harry anyway, but with his pout he could get anything his heart desired.

"Oh alright I'll come" She rolled her eyes and went back to the pancakes.

Harry clapped in excitement and got up and hugged Rose round her middle.

"Thank you"

"Oh hush, go call Blaine down for breakfast will you" She gently squeezed his arm before Harry let go and went to the bottom of the large staircase.

"BLAINEYBOO BREAKFAST!" Harry shouted up the stairs and dashed back into the kitchen and hid behind Jackson.

There was the sound of thumping footsteps and Blaine appeared in the kitchen a glare on his face.

"What did I say about calling me that!" He marched towards Harry, when he saw him peaking behind his dad's shoulder.

Harry squeaked and clung onto his Uncle. "Don't let the curly dapper bear get me Uncle Jack!" Harry exclaimed.

Rose and Jackson just laughed at the pair and watched their interaction. They had always wanted another child, but due to the complications that had occurred when Rose was pregnant with Blaine, they couldn't have any more children. Even though Harry had only been with them for a couple of weeks, it was hard to imagine life without the petite boy. They saw him as their second son and couldn't be happier that Harry had made contact with them last year.

Blaine now had Harry pinned to the floor, tickling him making Harry squeal with laughter.

"Say it" Blaine ordered, his hands mercilessly tickling Harry.

"N-Never" Harry choked out, trying to squirm away from the hands.

"Right" Blaine muttered and attacked Harry with even more force than before.

"I give! I-I give" Harry gasped out, tears leaking from his eyes from all the laughter.

"Say it Harry or I won't let you go"

"Blaine is the best brother in the whole wide world. He has amazing hair and an amazing dapper dress sense" Harry cried out, gasping for breath when Blaine let go.

Love.

….

"So Harry, what sort of clothes were you after?" Rose asked as they entered the mall, the air conditioning blasted them, making them sigh in relief. The hot summer air was overwhelming and they were glad to get a reprieve from it.

"I don't know, I suppose I'll have to look at all the different styles first, and then decide. The only clothes I got to try on were my Hogwarts uniform. This is all new to me." Harry stated as they walked into the first clothes shop on their left.

"Well I will help you choose Harry" Blaine said as they walked up and down the clothes racks.

"Oh God. Aunt Rose, save me from being turned dapper!" Harry whispered to her, making her burst into giggles.

Blaine shot them a weird look, which prompted them to burst into laughter.

"What did you say about me?" Blaine demanded as he turned round to face them, his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, we were just laughing at…" Harry glanced around him and pointed at a shirt "That, it's funny."

Blaine just shot a Harry a look of disbelief, it was one of those 'I don't believe you, but I'll let it slide for now' looks.

Harry just smiled at him and linked arms with Rose and started to look at the clothes that were surrounding them.

Harry spotted a row of skinny jeans in various colours and stopped in front of them, causing Rose to stumble slightly form the sudden stop.

"I like these" Harry exclaimed as he picked up five pairs, all in different colours.

"Ooh, I bet they'd look lovely on you" Rose stated as she took the jeans from Harry and pushed him towards another isle dedicated to tops.

Harry picked up a few t-shirts that caught his eye, but other than that there wasn't much that he liked. He walked past one isle that caught his interest and started picking up vests and tops. He made his over towards Blaine and Rose who were waiting near the changing rooms and smiled as they ushered him into the small room.

The skinny jeans fitted perfectly, as did the t-shirts that he picked up, but what had him smiling most were the tops he had picked up from the women's section.

He pulled on a vest top over the black skinny jeans he was wearing and smiled at how soft it was. It was a simple design, it was form fitting and was an off grey colour with a picture of an eagle, with its wings spread out with the words 'Wild At Heart' spread out above the eagle.

"Oh Harry, you look wonderful!" Rose exclaimed as he came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah Harry, you look great. Now you know what to look for, it should narrow down your search"

Harry looked relieved at their reactions "You don't mind that I'm wearing women's clothes?" He blushed and ducked his head.

"Harry we don't mind at all. You can dress how you want to, and besides you look amazing!" Rose tucked a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear and pulled him in to a hug. He sighed in relief when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him from the back.

"We will love you no matter what. Remember that Harry"

Acceptance.

…..

It was four o'clock by the time they had finished. They had bought enough clothes to fill Harry's closet twice over, and despite Harry's insistence that he could pay for himself, Rose had brought every single item of clothing, down to the accessories and shoes.

Their feet were aching and Blaine's stomach was rumbling, despite having only eaten a couple of hours ago.

"Blaine, do you have a black hole for a stomach or something, because you eat triple the amount I do" Harry stated as he dumped his bags in the boot of Rose's BMW 4x4 concept x6. Blaine and Rose followed Harry's example and soon the boot was full of clothes bags.

"You know Harry, I don't think you have enough" Blaine stated sarcastically.

Harry just smacked him on the arm, smirking. "Shot Gun" Harry exclaimed and ran to the front passenger door, pulling it open and jumping onto the seat, he quickly buckled himself in and laughed at how disgruntled Blaine looked as he climbed in the car behind Harry.

"That was not fair"

"Was too, you shouldn't of made that comment"

"Baby"

"Meanie"

"What are you, four?"

"Auntie Rose, Blaine is being mean!"

"Now Blaine, you know better than that" Rose stated as she got in the car.

"But Mom" Blaine whined.

"Blaine, you're acting silly" Rose admonished.

Blaine's mouth opened in shock and he spluttered Harry just smirked at him in victory.

"Harry don't tease him" It was Harry's turn to look shocked and Blaine's turn to smirk.

…

It was dinner time and they were seated around the table, the clinking of cutlery the only sound being made.

Jackson broke the silence "So did you have a good day" the question was aimed at all of them, but Rose was the one to answer.

"Oh honey it was marvellous, Harry now has a whole new wardrobe. He looks fabulous in his clothes." Rose gushed, causing Harry to blush and duck his head.

"My arms felt like they were going to drop off!" Blaine stated, flopping his arms for dramatic effect.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him "Drama Queen" Harry exclaimed.

Blaine adopted a look of mock offense "I resent that"

…

"Harry go try on one of your new outfits to show Jackson" Rose told Harry. The family of four were seated in the lounge.

"Okay dokey" Harry jumped up from his seat and jogged up the stairs. He was back five minutes later wearing the black skinny jeans and 'Wild At Heart' vest top.

"Well I can certainly see why you don't like wearing Blaine's dapper clothes" Jackson said as he smiled at Harry "You look good"

Harry beamed at his uncle and threw his arms around him, while Rose laughed at Blaine's affronted expression.

Belonging.

…..

Family:

**1. **A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children.

**2. **Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.

**3. **All the members of a household under one roof.

**4. **A group of persons sharing common ancestry.

…..

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Birthday

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**I don't own Glee or Harry Potter**

**All mistakes are my own**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part.**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part. **Mentions of child abuse**.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Three: Birthday**

…

Birthday:

**1.** The day on which a person was born

**2.** An anniversary of the day on which a person was born (or the celebration of it)

…

Birthdays were supposed to be joyous occasions; A day in which the person who was celebrating their Birthday was lavished upon with gifts, love and sometimes a party. Now Harry had never experienced much enjoyment in the way of birthdays, from when he was two up until he was ten he spent his birthdays either in his cupboard or doing twice the amount of chores than usual. Harry supposed getting more chores was the Dursley's way of (not) acknowledging his birthday. But other than the increase in chores they seemed to refuse to acknowledge his day of birth.

Actually even after he joined the Wizarding world his birthday's weren't that much more special, as he spent his summers at the Dursley's doing what he had done on previous birthdays: Chores or being locked in his cupboard. He only received gifts off a handful of people, and he had to be careful about them, least Uncle Vernon confiscated them.

After all naughty, disgusting _freaks_ didn't deserve nice things, especially on said freaks Birthday. Harry unfortunately learnt this the hard way. As soon as he was old enough to understand the concept of birthdays, he had always wondered why Dudley got loads of presents, wrapped up in lovely shiny paper when he got nothing. After he believed they just simply forgot when his birthday was Harry asked them if he would get nice new toys too and after being screamed at and slapped around he soon stopped asking.

He quickly learnt that he wasn't worthy enough to receive presents.

Even now, Harry didn't wholly believe that he was worth much. Though his friends tried at every possible chance to prove that he was worthy and that he did deserve gifts, he still had that niggling feeling that wormed its way uncomfortably into his mind.

Harry sighed as he looked out of his window; he was curled up on his window seat, stroking Hedwig's feathers. She looked up at him with her big, round amber eyes and hooted softly.

"Happy Birthday to me, eh Hedwig" He murmured, as he let out a heavy sigh.

His room suddenly exploded with light as the sun had climbed its way out of its resting place. Harry had been up since 5.30 am, he had been unable to go back to sleep so he had stumbled sleepily over to the comfy window nook. Hedwig had quickly joined him, as if sensing his depressing thoughts.

Not long after the sun rise Harry heard movement outside of his room, the landing creaked and he heard the patter of footsteps, trying to creep their way downstairs. Suddenly he heard a thump and then hushed voices followed. He thought he heard Blaine telling his dad to shush, but he couldn't be sure.

He was debating on whether or not he should investigate, but silence had resumed outside and he shrugged it off and looked back out of the sash window.

Harry had no idea how long he was there but when his stomach rumbled he figured it was time for breakfast.

He made his way downstairs, cocking his head in curiosity when he encountered an array of balloons filling the hallway. They were all the colours of the rainbow and were bobbing happily in their places, ringed plastic weights preventing them from floating to the ceiling.

"What in the world" he mumbled in shock as he weaved his way through the balloons and into the kitchen, where he stopped in shock.

"SURPRISE" a series of short blasts were heard and the next thing Harry knew, he was covered in birthday confetti. When the streams of paper had settled on the floor he took in the three who had yelled surprise.

Blaine, Rose and Jackson were standing facing the open entry way, party hats on their heads and massive grins taking over their faces. Harry glanced round the room and noticed that the kitchen table was covered out in brightly wrapped presents.

Harry felt his eyes water as he realised they were for him.

Blaine swept him up in a hug whispering "Happy Birthday baby brother" into his ear. Before Harry had the chance to reply a flash went off causing black spots to form in his vision.

"Rose don't blind the boys" Jackson admonished jokingly. Rose just giggled and continued to take a series of shots of the birthday boy.

Harry felt the tears pooling in his eyes stream down his face. No-one had ever gone to this much trouble for him before. For the first time ever Harry actually felt worthy enough to warrant the special attention.

"Hey now, what's with the face" Blaine said softly as he raised his sleeve on his pyjama top and gently wiped the tears away.

"They're just happy tears, I promise. This is my first birthday party" Harry stated with a watery smile. Blaine just pulled him into another hug, and started to pull him towards the table.

"Harry, Happy Birthday" Rose said, smiling at the now sixteen year old. After getting hugged by Rose and Jackson, Blaine pulled Harry down to sit in his 'Birthday Boy' chair. All that was different was that there was a foil helium balloon tied loosely around the back proudly exclaiming 'Happy 16th Birthday'.

"You guys didn't have to go to so much trouble just for me"

Rose waved the comment off "What trouble? Everything we did was fun!" Blaine nodded enthusiastically in agreement as he placed a birthday crown on Harry's head, his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he cocked his head and closed one eye, trying to get it at the perfect angle.

Harry just smiled softly and rolled his eyes in amusement, just as another flash went off.

Blinking away the black spots Harry was shocked to find a present sitting in his lap, wondering how it got there he looked at the others at the table, Blaine shrugged with an innocent expression, which immediately gave him away.

Harry shook his head and read the tag that was attached to the square box. Another flash went off.

'Little Brother Bear,

Have a totally awesome 16th Birthday!

Love,

Big Brother Bear'

"Little Brother Bear?" Harry questioned with his head tilted, looking at Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged looking sheepish "Open the present" Another flash and Jackson just shook his head at his click happy wife.

Harry lifted the lid off of the shiny silver box and lifted the tissue paper up out of the way. He smiled happily as he took in the assortment of little individually wrapped gifts that were placed in the box.

He picked up the first gift and unwrapped it lovingly discovering a bottle of perfume 'Purrs' by Katy Perry. Harry giggled "Katy Perry, really?"

Blaine looked affronted "Don't judge it smells really nice"

"I'm just joking Blaine, thank you!" Harry sent a smile and went back to the other gifts. There were six in total and he discovered the next four to hold his favourite shampoo, bubble bath, sweets and a framed photo of him and Blaine asleep on Blaine's bed. Harry smiled fondly at the picture and placed it back in the box with the other four presents. He picked up the last one, which was a long rectangular shaped box. Frowning in curiosity Harry opened it up to reveal a beautiful necklace, he gasped in shock and hesitantly reached his hand out to trace the charm.

It was a pair of silver angel wings, overlapping at the bottom with the word _'Freedom' _etched in between them.

"Oh Blaine, it's beautiful" Another flash went off and Harry launched himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around him tightly. And yet another flash.

Rose had a tear in her eye and was smiling lovingly at her boys, while Jackson tried to wrestle the camera out of her hands, to no avail.

After everyone (mainly Harry and Rose) had calmed down and after Harry insisted on putting on the necklace. Harry resumed to his seat and continued to open his presents.

He had received a red iPod which Blaine already stated that he had put all of Harry's favourite music on for him, an Apple mac and a Blackberry.

Harry stated his thanks to Rose and Jackson, pulling one of the last boxes towards him. He didn't notice the hush of anticipation that had fallen over the kitchen and he pulled back the lid to reveal a crisp white document.

He reached into the box and quickly scanned it, his face morphing into shock.

"You want to adopt me?" Harry exclaimed as his mind slowly processed the words he was reading.

"Yes Harry, we want to adopt you. If you'll let us" Jackson's voice was laced with uncertainty and Blaine and Rose held their breath in anticipation to Harry's response.

"You want to _adopt me_? Why?" Harry cocked his head to the side as he observed Rose and Jackson.

Jackson opened and closed his mouth a few times, frowning when he couldn't get the words out, so Rose spoke for the both of them.

"Harry, sweetie, we have been thinking about it since half way through your correspondence with us and when you arrived and settled in so well it only cemented our decision that we wanted you to officially become our son, a part of our family. We don't want to replace your parents Harry, but we do want you to be our son. You can consider us an extra set of parents" Rose reached out and grasped Harry's hand and looked into his eyes. Green clashed with blue and Harry was soothed by the soft smile that was aimed at him.

Harry looked at Blaine and Jackson, and then looked back to the paper in his hands; everything was filled out except for Rose's and Jackson's signature. Harry realised with a soft swell of his heart that the only reason that they hadn't already signed on the dotted line was because of the fact that they wanted his input and his decision. Harry nodded to himself and bit his lip, trying to ward off a smile.

"Okay" He stated.

"Okay what sweetie?" Rose asked, wanting to be sure of Harry's decision.

Harry looked up at them and smiled. "Okay, adopt me!" Harry exclaimed and then he laughed when all three of them jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"As long as I become an Anderson" He said amongst the number of arms that had enveloped him. He still thought it slightly unfair that even Rose was taller than him, but felt slightly justified in the fact that Blaine was smaller than her too…. Only by a fraction of an inch, but it still counted!

"That goes without saying Mr Anderson" Blaine smirked as he ruffled Harry's silky hair.

"Hey, hands off Mr Anderson" Harry's hands flew up to his hair to soothe the locks back into place.

"Blaine you're going to give him a hair complex if you're not careful" _Their_ dad said as he chuckled and ruffled both Blaine's and Harry's hair.

Rose kissed Harry's cheek as she handed him the last box that was on the table. Harry shook the little box and smiled when it jingled slightly.

He pulled the lid away and cocked his head in confusion when he saw a pair of keys.

"Err, I already have house keys" He stated as he lifted the keys from there resting place.

Laughter echoed around the kitchen, and Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Harry, we don't mean to laugh, but they're car keys" Blaine stated as his recovered from his laughing fit, Rose and Jackson not far behind.

"Car keys, but I can't drive!" Harry cried out "How do you expect me to drive without a licence?"

"Ahh Baby Brother Bear, that's what driving lessons are for" He stated wisely as he placed his hands in a position that mimicked a martial arts master.

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed Rose and Jackson out to the front of the house.

Blaine sneaked up behind Harry and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Hey Blaine, let go" Harry reached up to try and pry Blaine's arms away, but the teen was stronger than him so his efforts were futile.

"Nope" Blaine popped the 'p' and shuffled Harry towards the now open door. Harry let his hands flop down to his sides and trusted Blaine to not walk him into anything. Though the balloons couldn't be helped as Harry felt them repeatedly bumping against his body.

Blaine laughed and thanked Harry for being his shield, which promptly earned him a soft jab in his stomach, courtesy of Harry's elbow.

Blaine smirked and shook his head in fond amusement at_ their_ mom as she got the camera ready in position.

"Okay, one, two, three" Blaine let go of Harry with a flourish and Harry blinked at the sudden light that poured into his eyes. After rubbing his eyes, he saw a 1960's Mustang sitting, gleaming on the drive, the sun glinted of the soft blue metal making Harry quint slightly. It was the car Harry had drooled over when he saw it in a parking lot of a supermarket when he went shopping with Rose.

Harry let out a decidedly girlish squeal and tried to ignore the continued flashes. He ran over to the car and started petting the bonnet.

"Do you need to be left alone with your car Harry?" Blaine said lewdly.

"Says the guy who kisses his car"

"Touché"

….

Harry's day passed by with a hive of activity, Blaine seemed to engage Harry with endless activities and Harry was exhausted, their final fun activity ended up with all four family members in the outdoor pool.

The two oldest Anderson's had gone out earlier to hand in the adoption papers and had changed Harry's name, of course being as rich and influential as they were, the paper's got pushed through quicker than they normally would have. For once Rose and Jackson were grateful for their 'fame' amongst the 'elite' circle. Plus it also helped that Jackson was one of _the_ top lawyers.

"Okay everyone, gather round. I want to take a group picture" Rose shouted as to be heard over the two boys shouting as chasing each other around in the water. Due to the fact that Blaine was a much stronger swimmer meant that Harry was continuously being caught.

Rose swam to the edge of the pool and leaned out plucking the waterproof camera off of the beach lounger. The others swam up to her and posed for the picture, the flash went off and blinded all of them causing Harry to giggle and swim away as fast as he could, while Blaine was still recovering. Harry hid behind the wall that jutted out into the main area of the pool that marked the entrance to the Jacuzzi. He giggled again when he saw Blaine scan the pool for his location.

Being small had its advantages and Harry waited till Blaine had swum a decent amount past him till he swam back to Rose and Jackson and hid behind the pair. All three of them laughed as they saw Blaine look round in confusion. He whipped his head towards them and glared when he saw his parents with innocent expressions on their faces. He noticed a flash of black and realised it was Harry's hair as he peeked out from behind Rose.

Blaine smirked to himself and swam towards his parents.

"You haven't seen Harry have you?" He asked as he edged his way closer to his mom.

Rose and Jackson smiled as they cottoned on to what Blaine was doing.

"No, we haven't I'm afraid"

"Oh, okay then" Blaine splashed around a bit to make it seem as though he had swam away, when in actual fact he had swum behind Harry.

Harry giggled as he heard Blaine swim off, he was about to poke his head around his parents when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted out of the water and into the air.

Harry screamed in shock as he was suddenly elevated above the water. He glanced down and glared at Blaine.

"Blaine! Put me down right now!" Harry demanded and was caught unaware as he was suddenly plunged under water.

He broke the surface, coughing and spluttering and his eyes began to water from the lack of oxygen.

Blaine mistook his tears and his face instantly morphed into worry.

"Oh my god! Harry I am so sorry. Are you alright?" He swept Harry up into his arms and hugged him, whilst treading water. He missed the mischievous look that Harry threw their parents and Rose and Jackson had to muffle their laughter.

Harry sniffled and buried his face into Blaine's wet shoulder. Even though he was playing Blaine up, Harry loved hugging his older brother.

"It's alright Big Brother Bear" with that said Harry darted out of Blaine's hold and splashed him with water.

Blaine spluttered in shock not only at being suddenly doused in water but because of how Harry had played him.

….

Dinner that night was fun and light hearted. Rose had cooked up a feast and Harry was once again shoved into the 'Birthday Boy' chair and Blaine had placed the crown back on his head.

Once the plates and dishes were cleared and Blaine was distracting Harry the lights were suddenly doused and the only light in the kitchen was coming from the flickering of the birthday candles.

Blaine, Rose and Jackson started singing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry and Rose placed the ice-cream cake in front of Harry. She the swung the camera up into her hands; it was dangling from her wrist on a strap.

She took a series of photos and made sure to capture the moment when Harry blew out his candles.

"Make a wish Harry" Jackson stated as he beamed at his son.

Harry closed his eyes, and then opened them as he blew out all sixteen candles.

'What else can I wish for? Everything I ever wanted is right in front of me'

….

Birthday:

**1.** The day on which a person was born

**2.** An anniversary of the day on which a person was born (or the celebration of it)

….

Please tell me what you thought. Was it good? Bad? Mediocre?

A/N: Oh by the way Harry's car is heavily based on the one in Princess Diaries (the film) but only shiner and better!


	4. School

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**Also can I just say that I completely messed up Harry's age! I meant to write that he was 16 not 17, and Blaine is still 17 for those who might have been confused. I made a couple of errors in the chapters regarding their ages and I've corrected all of them (I think) But feel free to tell me if I've missed one and I'll correct it asap. So Thank you bluegirl1994 for pointing out the age confusion to me! **

**All mistakes are my OWN!**

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part.**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Four: School**

…...

School:

**1. **An institution for the instruction of children or people under college age.

**2. **A division of an educational institution constituting several grades or classes.

**3. **The student body of an educational institution.

**4. **The building or group of buildings housing an educational institution.

**5. **The process of being educated formally, especially education constituting a planned series of courses over a number of years:

…..

The last time Harry had been to a muggle school was when he was ten, so that was why throughout the past few weeks that Harry had been in Ohio, Blaine and Rose had been giving him a crash course on what he was supposed to know for his level.

The topic of school was first brought up just a few days after Harry had moved in, as for obvious reasons Harry would be no longer attending Hogwarts. Rose and Jack-**mom and dad- **had given Harry some leaflets of high schools in the area. They had told him that he could attend whatever school he chose and that they would back him one hundred percent in his choice.

Out of the three possible choices he had immediately discarded Carmel High, as it was too far away from where he lived and also the school seemed to come across as stuck up. So that left him with Dalton and McKinley. He had weighed the pros and cons of each school and was undecided about which one he should pick.

Attending Dalton would put him with his brother, but then the curriculum was very advanced and Harry had barely just caught up to the level he was supposed to be at. But he'd be with his brother, but then the cost of attending Dalton was extremely high and Harry did not want his recently acquired parents to pay that sort of money for him to fail anyway. On the plus side he'd be with Blaine.

Harry gripped his hair in frustration. 'Just because being with Blaine is a pro, it doesn't mean I can counter every con with that one single pro'

"Errugh" Harry moaned out as he stretched out his legs on the window seat, the leaflets for McKinley and Dalton fluttering onto the floor.

Harry sighed in annoyance and pulled his legs back up and leant over and picked the leaflets back up. Harry started intently at them both as though hoping that one of them would give him an answer.

"Damnit" Harry muttered as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, causing the plump, red lip to go an ever brighter shade. He was supposed to give his answer to his mom and dad today!

Harry stared at the red and white leaflet from McKinley. McKinley was a better option that Dalton in a lot of ways. There were no fees to pay, no uniforms, it was close to home, it was more relaxed and the curriculum wasn't as strict. But he wouldn't be with Blaine.

'Why is it so hard to choose?' Harry mentally exclaimed as he looked out of the window, hoping the sun would help. But of course it didn't offer any words of wisdom; it just winked happily in the morning light.

"Wisdom!" Harry shouted out loud in triumph as he scrambled up off the window seat and ran to Blaine's door. He knocked, bouncing on his toes and after receiving a positive affirmation to come in, Harry all but burst through the door and stepped inside. 'If in doubt ask Blaine' Harry thought as he spied his brother sitting cross legged in the middle of his double bed.

"So Blaine" Harry said as he walked towards his brother, his hands clasped behind his back, the two leaflets clutched in his hands.

"No I will not help you in choosing schools Harry" Blaine stated as he continued to read his book.

Harry stopped suddenly and was gaping in shock, his mouth flapped open and his eyes rounded comically.

Blaine glanced at his brother and just laughed, whilst leaning over and reached up, pushing Harry's jaw closed with his free hand.

"You're leaving it a bit late aren't you?" He asked as he went back to his book, he placed his elbows on his legs resting his head on his fists.

"I just can't decide! I've been weighing up the pros and cons for ages, but I just can't seem to choose" Harry's frustration seeped into his voice and Blaine quickly abandoned his book and stood in front of Harry. He loved how short Harry was, and not just because it made him look less like a hobbit (though he had no idea where him looking like a hobbit came from, he was nearly five foot nine, thank you very much) In fact he was only a fraction of an inch off of being an even five foot nine. It still bugged him that his mother was just that little bit taller. Even though it was hardly noticeable, it still irked him to end.

A few days after Harry had arrived Blaine's curiosity could hold on no longer, and he marched into Harry's room with a measuring tape and made Harry stand against the wall while Blaine measured his height. Looking back it was extremely rude to have done that but Harry had taken it in good humour and was curious himself to how tall he was.

As it turned out, not very. Harry was only five foot four, not five foot six as Blaine had originally guessed. It put Blaine a whole five inches taller than Harry, and while five foot nine was tall, it wasn't as tall as most the guys Blaine's age. But at least Blaine was average in height, Harry was only average for a women, and practically tiny in comparison to guys his age.

And while Blaine was angry at the reasoning behind Harry's height (Stupid Dursley's locking him in a cupboard, if Blaine ever met them…) Harry just seemed to shrug it off and held his head up high.

But even though Blaine hated the reason behind Harry's height, he loved Harry's height as it made him look cute and sweet. In fact Blaine heavily believed that Harry would look just plain weird if was any taller.

Blaine titled Harry's face up, so Harry's emeralds would make contact with his chocolate coloured eyes that were flecked with gold.

"Harry don't feel as though you have to go to Dalton just because I go there and don't worry about my reaction if you choose not to go. I'll still love you, even though I will be slightly upset that I won't be able to protect you from all those guys that will be drooling after you."

Harry blushed bright red and ducked his head, he (thankfully) had no need to come out to his family, as it was no secret that he preferred the same sex and he had mentioned it with in one of his letters to Blaine. Harry didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of that particular discussion if he had of come out to his family. Blaine had already filled him in on the details of the talk he had with their parents.

But even though he hadn't suffered from that particular embarrassment he still became slightly flustered when his sexual orientation came up. Blaine just shook his head at Harry's reaction, the term 'blushing virgin' sprang to mind when ever Harry did Blush. He mentally growled at the thought of hormone fuelled jocks lusting after his little brother. He would personally kill anyone who harmed his Little Brother Bear.

Harry made his way back to his room after Blaine's words of 'wisdom' and assurance. He dropped down onto his window seat and pulled his knees to his chest.

McKinley or Dalton? Now that was the question.

….

Harry had eventually moved to his bed and was laying on his stomach, listening to music on his iPod, his legs were kicking backwards and forwards in time to the beat. The leaflets lay abandoned on the window seat, the sun glinting off of the shiny, crinkled paper. He had-after a _lot_ of deliberation-finally come to a decision regarding the school his wished to attend.

There was a knock on his open door and Harry looked up to see his mom standing in the door way, a soft smile on her face. Harry switched his iPod off and pulled the ear buds out of his ears.

He sat up on his bed and gave Rose his full attention.

"So mom, what's up?" Harry asked smiling; he didn't think he'd ever get tired of calling Rose and Jackson his mom and dad.

Rose smiled, equally as happy that Harry called her mom. "Well sweetie, it's your deadline today. Have you decided on the school that you wish to attend?"

"Yes mom, I have"

….

Getting Harry into McKinley had been surprisingly easy, after a few phone calls and signing papers and a meeting with the principal Harry was officially registered as a William McKinley High School student.

As soon as the forms were signed Harry was ushered by the receptionist into a side room where a computer and a web cam were set up; apparently he had to have his picture taken in order to have a McKinley student card. After a minute he was released from the hard, plastic chair and was allowed to re-join his parents, who were conversing with two other adults, while a (cute) blonde teenager was standing off to the side. Harry deduced the other adults were the blonde's parents as they sported blonde locks, though not as bright as their sons.

Rose turned round and smiled at Harry, holding an arm out in invitation for him to join the little group.

"Ah Harry there you are. Come and meet Mr and Mrs Evans and their son Sam. He'll be joining McKinley with you" Rose smiled and pulled Harry to her side.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Evans" Harry held his hand out and the shocked pair shook his hand, not used to teenagers being so polite.

Harry sent them a small smile and turned to Sam and repeated the gesture.

"Hi, I'm Harry, nice to meet you Sam. I'm glad I won't be the only newbie"

Sam shook his hand "Likewise" He stated as he smiled back at the small teen.

Principal Figgins walked back into the room, a red headed woman in tow. She was introduced as Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor for the school. She was going to be giving them a tour of the school, to give the boys a chance to familiarise themselves with it before they started next week.

The boys immediately started walking together, allowing their respective parents to follow the odd guidance counsellor first.

Harry quickly learnt that Sam was really funny and quirky and Harry had to stifle his giggles when Sam kept on making comments regarding the Principal and the school. The tour ended after a couple of hours and Miss Pillsbury led them to the front doors, biding them a good day and that if Harry and Sam ever needed someone to talk to, her office was always open. She then scurried off reinforcing Sam's comment about her looking like a woodland creature causing Harry to giggle while Sam chuckled.

"Do we want to know what it is that you find so funny?" Jackson asked as he smirked at the two teens.

They both just shook their heads and tried to control their laughter. The parents swore they heard the word forest and looked at Harry and Sam in confusion when they started laughing again. The parents just shook their heads and tugged their respective child towards their car.

When they were out of sight Rose raised her eyebrow and jerked her head in Sam's direction. Harry just shook his head, a silent signal that he wasn't interested. Even though Harry thought Sam was cute, the boy was definitely not his type (not to mention straight), but they had a mutual understanding about being the new guys and had exchanged numbers with the promise to meet outside of the school before it started, in order to be with someone they knew.

Harry went home, happy in the knowledge that he already knew someone who was going to be at McKinley. He hoped they would become friends over time.

….

The alarm was beeping chirpily on Harry's bedside table, rousing Harry from the land of dreams. He let out a groan and his hand darted out of the warm, soft covers to slam the annoying sound off. Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and reached up his hands, which formed fists and softly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, while he let out a huge yawn. Harry was usually an early riser, but there was something about the alarm that made Harry want to rebel and go back to sleep, even though he was perfectly awake.

Harry sat up and pushed the covers down and climbed out of bed wiggling his toes in the soft, plush cream carpet that adorned his bedroom floor. He pulled back his curtains and smiled as the sun warmed his face, as if in greeting. He went and made his bed; He couldn't stand mess. He swears he developed an OCD from living with the Dursley's.

He ambled over to his closet and spent about ten minutes deciding on what to wear. When he had finally decided on which outfit he snagged up the clothes and went to his en-suite. After a shower, he dried himself off and got dressed. He neatly folded the shirt Blaine had given him to sleep in -It was an oversized navy Dalton gym t-shirt that Harry adored- and placed it under his pillow.

He walked out of his bathroom and made his way over to his mirror that was right next to his closet.

He had decided upon his plain denim skinny jeans, a form fitting black and grey checked shirt. It was slightly long and reached just over Harry's arse, he decided to wear it open and was wearing a dark blue vest underneath it, with a thick black belt wrapped around his waist over the top of the shirt and vest; highlighting his tiny figure. He slipped into a pair of black converse and nodded in approval to his outfit. His stomach rumbled and Harry took that as a sign to head downstairs for breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and waffles, which immediately started to make his mouth water.

"Morning" He chirped to his family as he dropped down into his seat.

A series of "Mornings" were echoed back to him and Rose placed a plate full of pancakes and waffles in front of him, along with a gentle stroke to his head.

"I can't believe that both my boys are leaving me!" She exclaimed as she fake sobbed into Jackson's shoulder.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, this happened after _every_ holiday.

Harry laughed and patted Rose's shoulder "We'll be back by five, the time will fly by" Harry said in a patronising tone.

"Oh hush" Rose lightly smacked away Harry's hand and continued her path towards the sink.

…

Harry smiled at Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Blaine, I'll be fine. Don't worry"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed tightly. "I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to worry"

Rose had tears in eyes, having watched the whole display, her boys were so incredible.

"I want you boys to take care okay, especially you Harry. You've never been to a muggle high school, so just play it safe okay" Rose hugged them both and placed a kiss on their foreheads.

"Now be gone with you both" She gave them a watery smile and pushed them out of the front door.

"Oh and Harry" Harry looked back at Rose with a smile.

"Yes, mom?"

"I expect a call at lunch time from you"

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile "Okay mom, will do!" Rose waved at them and went inside the house.

"Harry, you better call me too" Blaine peered down at Harry with a mock frown.

Harry just laughed and hopped into his Mustang (which he had named Sally) He could now legally drive his Mustang after going through a crash course in diving; he picked it up surprisingly quickly, so it didn't take long for him to get his licence. "I will Blaine. See you tonight"

Both boys pulled out of the drive and went their separate ways to school. Each only had a forty minute drive to their schools.

….

School:

**1. **An institution for the instruction of children or people under college age.

**2. **A division of an educational institution constituting several grades or classes.

**3. **The student body of an educational institution.

**4. **The building or group of buildings housing an educational institution.

**5. **The process of being educated formally, especially education constituting a planned series of courses over a number of years:

…

A/N: Okay, I know that this is quite a slow and boring chapter, but it was necessary. Don't worry my Duckies, there will be Putter interaction and Harry will meet the rest of the Gleeks in the next chapter!


	5. Friends

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part.**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Phone Conversation"_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Friends**

….

Friends:

**1.** A person known well to another and regarded with liking, affection, and loyalty; an intimate

**2.** An acquaintance or associate

**3.** An ally in a fight or cause; supporter

**4.** A fellow member of a party, society, etc.

….

Up until Harry was eleven he never in his life at the Dursley's had ever had a friend. Whenever another child got remotely close, or even if they just said hello to him, they were soon chased off by Dudley.

Dudley, the horrid bully that he was (and still is) got it into his mind-set that Harry was too much of a freak to have friends. He had it ingrained in him by his parents from a young age that Harry was a complete and utter freak, who deserved to have no-one and deserved to be alone. Dudley fully believed that freaks should be isolated, so he scared off every single potential friend of Harry's. It was soon playground (and school) rules to avoid the small green-eyed boy. Failure to comply with that rule got you beaten up by Dudley and his gang.

So Harry spent the whole seven years of primary school, with only the teachers to talk to.

Before Harry had heard of magic, he was actually excited to be attending school as he would be going to a different school, miles away from Dudley's. Meaning that Harry for once had a chance to make friends; without them being scared off. But all that changed the day Hagrid beat down the wooden door of the lighthouse.

Harry as expected was in awe of the magical world he was introduced to and was beyond happy that he had Hagrid for a friend. But even though harry was in awe of magic, he was more in awe of the fact that he had friends. To be honest Harry was more invested in friendships than learning about magic, as for once in his life he felt accepted.

Harry soon learned that he was only accepted as long as he maintained 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' image. Any deviation from that had him the outcast quicker than you could blink.

But Harry was alright with that as long as he had Hermione and Ron by his side.

Harry often wondered if they were only friends with him because he was famous, and to this day he still couldn't figure it out. But now he had a new chance, a fresh start where people would only know him as Harry Anderson, the son of Rose and Jackson Anderson and the little brother of Blaine Anderson. No image, no title. He was free to be himself.

He only hoped he could make friends, who liked him for him.

…

Harry pulled up into the parking lot in front of McKinley High and scanned the rows of cars for a space. He quickly found one and made sure to lock his car before he scanned the area for Sam.

He spotted the blonde leaning against his truck and started to make him way over, slinging his bag strap over his head and let the black, leather bag bump against his hip as he walked.

"Hey Sam" HE greeted when he was close enough to the teen, causing the blonde to jerk his head up and smile.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering when you would show. I was starting to think that I would have to enter the lion's den by myself" he joked as they started to head inside of the school, trying their best to ignore the looks they were getting from the students.

Harry snorted at Sam's comment and shifted closer to the blonde, it was unnerving having so many stares directed their way.

They quickly found shelter in the Principal's office, but they were soon kicked out after they were given their student cards, time tables and locker numbers and combinations.

"Actually I'd liken them vulture's not lions" Harry muttered as they tried to find their lockers. Luckily their lockers were next to each other, so they had the prolonged comfort of being close to someone they knew.

Sam started to laugh, Harry joining in mindless to the weird looks being thrown their way.

They found their lockers after ten minutes of searching and after some struggling on Harry's part (the door was really stiff and he had to ask Sam to open it for him) they dumped their coats inside the grey metal.

"Well, I have to leave you I'm afraid. My home room is on the other side of the school" Sam said apologetically. He was reluctant to leave Harry by himself, as he was an easy target and he didn't want his new friend to be ambushed by the vultures. Sadly they only had a couple of lessons together.

"Oh fair enough. Do you want to meet up at lunch?" Harry asked as he pressed himself against the row of lockers to avoid being crushed by the mob that just walked past.

"Yeah sure. Want to meet in the cafeteria?"

Harry nodded and waved to Sam as he disappeared around the corner. He glanced at the other teenagers and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Homeroom was weird to say the least, the teacher didn't even show up and the kids who were there were messing around. Harry squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, he felt very out of place. But thankfully no-body had approached him yet.

He glanced at his timetable and noticed he had Spanish first in room 109. He stuffed the piece of paper into his bag and dashed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, he wanted to avoid being crushed by the sea of bodies.

Unfortunately he was swept into the crowd and had to fight his way to the classroom he was supposed to be in. As he was struggling to get through he couldn't help but overhear what a couple of girls in red cheerleading uniforms were saying.

"I wonder who they are; we don't get many transfers into the school. Out maybe but hardly ever in" The one with red hair said.

"I don't know, but do you think that he's going out with that girl. They seemed really close. I hope not, the blonde is majorly cute" The brunette replied.

Harry looked affronted at being called a girl, but didn't want to say anything in case they did something to him for listening to their conversation. He was glad when he found his classroom and he quietly slipped into the half full class, immediately gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Harry gulped discretely and walked towards the curly haired teacher.

"Are you Mr Schuester?" he said in way of greeting, he was being to shake slightly under all of the stares.

"Yes I am. And you must be Harry Anderson" Mr Schuester held his hand out and Harry shook it, feeling slightly more relaxed in the calm teacher's presence.

"Well, why don't you sit next to Kurt, he will help you settle in"

Said boy waved slightly and Harry took that as a signal to join the brunette. Kurt knew straight away by looking at the new student that he was gay and openly so, if his clothes were of any indication and he had to restrain himself from squealing with excitement at the prospect at having a gay friend.

"Hi, I'm Kurt" the fashionable boy said as soon as Harry sat down next to him.

"Harry" Kurt looked slightly shocked at his accent, but it quickly disappeared, being replaced with a smile.

"Are you British?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself "I'm sorry that was really rude of me.

Harry just giggled "It's fine and yes I am British I moved over here to live with my parents and brother a couple of months ago"

"Why were you living in Britain if your family is here?" Kurt asked a look of confusion on his face.

"It's a long story"

"And I have time" Kurt smiled at Harry in encouragement.

Before Harry had the chance to speak, the bell rang signalling the start of the lesson. Harry was insanely grateful for Blaine teaching him the basics of Spanish; otherwise Harry knew he would have looked like the jock in the corner of the room, confusion lacing his face.

Harry's next two lessons passed by mostly in a blur and before he knew it the bell rang for lunch and he headed for his locker.

He was weighed down with books that were required for the lesson and was walking slower than he normally would have, hoping that he wouldn't drop them.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he reached his locker but that was replaced with a yelp when someone bumped in to him, causing him to drop his books.

Cursing Harry bent over and began to pick up his books, trying to arrange them in a way that would be slightly more manageable to hold.

He jumped when he felt someone slap his arse and wolf whistle. He blushed to the roots of his hair and quickly picked up his books and straightened up, busying himself with trying to open his locker.

"Damn, you have a fine ass newbie" Noah 'Puck' Puckerman said as he sidled up to Harry, leaning against the locker right next to Harry's.

Harry blushed further and ducked his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. 'How forward is this guy?'

"Er, thank you I guess" Harry stammered as he quickly glanced up at the much taller teenager.

"You're welcome newbie. See you around" Noah winked at the blushing boy and walked off whistling to himself.

"How odd" Harry mumbled to himself, watching as the strange mohawked boy walked away.

Harry just shook his head and finished shoving his books into his locker. He had promised to meet up with Sam and he was running late.

….

He saw Sam first and smiled in greeting as they joined the queue to get their lunch.

"Have you heard the rumours about us?" Harry asked after they talked about how their first few lessons went.

Judging by Sam's laughing fit, he had.

Harry glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not funny! They think I'm a girl" Harry exclaimed and it only worked in making Sam laugh harder. Harry hit him in a fit of anger, only to become frustrated when the hit made no impact to the tall blonde.

"Well, you sure do hit like one, honey" Sam mock leered at his supposed 'girlfriend' and he smiled in triumph as he succeeded in making Harry laugh.

They got their food and headed out of the open doors, trying to find a free table.

"Do you want to sit with me, or do you have some other friends you want to sit with" Harry asked.

Sam slung his arm over the petite boys shoulder "Nah, I'd much rather sit with my girl" he said as he started to lead Harry over to where he saw some spare seats near some stone steps.

Harry elbowed him "You know you're not helping in dispelling the rumours, you're making them worse"

"Yeah, so. Let them think whatever they want. We know the truth, let them have their fantasy. Anyway it's quite funny watching them speculate; even you have to admit it"

Harry just sighed and shook his head "What am I going to do with you Mr Evans?"

Sam just shrugged and pulled Harry down onto his lap, when he sat down at the table.

Harry squeaked and scrambled out of Sam's lap and onto his own seat.

"Aw, don't be like that Baby" Sam just received another jab in his side.

"So are you two really going out?" A cheerleader asked, nosing her way into the conversation.

"No, we are not. I'm not even a girl, so I have no idea how those rumours started" Harry stated as he picked at his lunch.

"But honey, I thought you loved me" Sam pretended to look hurt and pouted at Harry.

Harry just poked him "Oh shush" Harry mumbled as tried to hide a smile.

"Hang on, you're not a girl" exclaimed the girl, a look of disbelief on her face.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, if you actually look at me properly you'll notice that I no, I am not a girl. And usually when you first meet someone, the general idea is to introduce yourself, not insult them" Harry chastened, while Sam tried to hide his laughter.

"But you're wearing girls clothes" She stated, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes I know I happen to like wearing women's clothes. They are more comfortable then men's"

"Are you a queer" A jock spat, a look of disgust on his face.

Sam glared at the jock and was about to open his mouth when Harry beat him to it.

"If by queer you mean gay, then yes I am a queer"

"Oh great with have another flaming homo at our school" Another jock muttered.

"Hey, don't talk that way about Harry!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"Ooh did we hurt your boyfriends feelings, Lady Lips" Sam was about to jump from his to seat to punch the jock when Harry tugged his arm.

"Don't bother Sam, they're not worth it" Harry muttered as he went back to playing with his disgusting food. "Remind to bring my own lunch in tomorrow" He stated as he pushed his food away.

Anything that was about to be said was stopped by the sound of singing. Sam and Harry turned to watch as a bunch of teenagers started to sing 'Empire State of Mind'.

Harry watched with a smile as he saw the dynamic between the group of singers.

"Ooh Sam, look there's Kurt. I met him in Spanish today" Harry said as he pointed out the boy.

"Okay Harry, I see him no need to pull my arm off" Sam said jokingly as Harry was tugging on his arm in excitement.

Harry looked down at his hands and saw them wrapped round Sam's bicep, shaking it incessantly. "Oh, sorry" he mumbled as he unclasped his hands.

Harry went back to watching the group and spotted the mohawked boy from earlier. Now that Harry wasn't blushing and avoiding eye contact with the teen, Harry could actually see the guy properly.

Harry's heart began to flutter in his chest.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Harry checked his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling, thankfully he wasn't. He watched as the teen danced around with the others and couldn't help but admire the tanned, muscular figure. Harry was in lust.

"-Ry, Harry"

The voice trickled in through the haze that had clouded his mind as he was staring intently at the god like boy.

"Huh?" Harry stated as his vision returned to normal and he saw Sam's amused gaze.

"Harry, you were zooned out, was it by any chance because of that boy with the Mohawk?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Harry punched Sam in the arm and looked back up at the performers only to make eye contact with the boy he was drooling over. The mohawked boy winked at him and followed the others as they left the stone steps.

"Sam, what was that group called?" Before Sam had the chance to answer, one of the (annoying) nosy cheerleaders butted in.

"Oh, they're the losers, at the bottom of the social heap. Normally I would advise people not to join Glee club, but since you're already a freak, you'd fit right in" She said scathingly as she filed her nails, the other jocks and cheerleaders laughing at her comment.

Harry glared at her, but then smiled at her, cocking his head to the side "You know, I think you're right. I would fit right in, and you know another thing that would be a perfect fit? My fist in your face" He said this in a sickly sweet tone and started to lean across the table towards the cheerleader.

The laughter at the table died immediately and the girl backed away freaked out by his smile.

"Alright Harry, let's go before you make her wet herself" Sam stated as he pulled Harry away from the table.

When they were at a safe distance Sam looked at Harry in shocked awe.

Harry noticed the look and blushed "What?" He questioned as he ducked his head.

Sam looked at the petite teen in shock "I...H-had no idea that you had that in you Harry. You are so cool!" Sam exclaimed.

Harry just threw him a look, concerned for his mental health.

"I mean no offense I thought you were the type to never stand up for yourself you know? Because you're so small but it turns out you can! Did you see the look on their faces, they were totally creeped out. Oh my god, you're like cat women! You have like two sides. One is all sweet, nice and innocent and the other is a viscous fighter that stands up for what it believes in and attacks when insulted"

"Okay Sam you are aware that you just geeked out right?"

Sam sobered up and coughed to try and cover his embarrassment.

Harry giggled and reached out and placed his hand on Sam's arm. "Don't worry, I thought it was cute"

Sam just reached out his arm and pulled Harry in a head lock causing Harry to squeak.

"Hey, let go"

Sam just shook his head and continued to hold Harry in the lock, even when Harry's phone started to ring.

The sounds of Rihanna's song S&M was blasting from Harry's bag, causing Sam to burst out laughing and for Harry to scramble to get his phone.

Looking at the caller ID Harry pressed answer,

"I will kill you" he hissed out.

"_That isn't a nice way to greet your wonderful brother__**"**_ Blaine said as he laughed at Harry's greeting.

"I'm not so sure about the wonderful part BB" Harry stated with a small smile as he tried to wriggle out of Sam's grasp.

"_You wound me LB"_

Harry just snorted "Oh quit acting all hurt, you're not the one who had 'whips and chains excite me' blaring from their phone"

"You know Sam, I'd really appreciate it if you let go of my head!" Harry exclaimed as continued to struggle.

"_Er Harry, am I interrupting something"_ Blaine sounded shocked and Harry took a few moments to realise why.

He blushed "NO, Sam's just got me in a head lock. There is nothing going on!"

"But Baby, that's not what you said earlier when you wrapped your soft little hands round my big, huge-"

"SAM! Shut UP!" Harry yelled as he finally pulled free out of his grasp.

"Blaine, don't listen to him he's just being a jerk and a _liar" _Harry hissed out the last word at Sam_._

"But Harry I'm not lying, you did have your soft little hands wrapped around my big, huge bicep" Sam stated innocently as Harry tried to explain things to his brother.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's continued silence worried Harry.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"_Hi this is Blaine's friend David. We think he's broken. He's just standing here with his mouth open in shock, mumbling about his 'innocent little brother'"._

"Oh god" Harry groaned then hit Sam, as Sam was doubled over in laughter.

"Please tell Blaine, that nothing remotely sexual occurred between me and my ex-friend Sam. Sam was just playing around" Harry trailed off laughing nervously.

"_Okay Blaine's little brother we will" _David hung up before Harry had a chance to reply. Something in David's tone didn't sit well with him.

Harry huffed and glared at Sam "Well I hope you're happy!"

"Well, yeah I am" Sam ducked out of the way of Harry's fist, laughing at the petite boy.

"I will get you back for this"

Harry walked off, phone in hand, prepared to call his mother; without Sam there to ruin it.

….

They rest of the day seemed to drag by and by the end of the first lesson after lunch the story had spread about his 'fight' with the cheerleaders, and the rumour that was spread made him out to be a psychopath, but what got Harry really annoyed was the fact that the majority of the students still thought he was a girl.

"Hey psycho" Sam said in greeting as he met up with Harry outside of the classroom he had just vacated.

Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sam, can you sing?" He asked innocently as he looked up into the hazel-green eyes.

"Yeah I can. Why do you want to kn…No I know where you're going with this and I am not going to join glee club"

Sam made the mistake of looking at Harry and his determination to not join glee was slipping slowly away.

Harry pulled out his puppy dog eyes "Please, can you at least come with me; I don't want to go alone" His lip quivered and he scuffed his shoe along the floor.

Sam groaned and nodded causing Harry to clap. "Yay, thank you!" He reached up on his tip-toes and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "I already put our names down on the list"

"I think they should call you a manipulator instead of psycho" Sam muttered as he was dragged along to what he presumed was the choir room.

….

Friends:

**1.** A person known well to another and regarded with liking, affection, and loyalty; an intimate

**2.** An acquaintance or associate

**3.** An ally in a fight or cause; supporter

**4.** A fellow member of a party, society, etc.

….

Please tell me what you think! As always I love to hear your feedback!


	6. Glee

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part.**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Phone Conversation"_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Six: Glee**

…...

Glee:

**1. **Jubilant delight; joy.

Glee Club:

A club organized to sing together.

….

Harry could always remember the first time he heard music and singing; even though he was a baby at the time, he had always remembered the lullaby that his mom used to sing to him. It was the only memory Harry could clearly recall. He remembered that Lily used to wind up a deer figurine and it would play a soft gentle tune that she would always hum or sing to, to get him to sleep or to calm him down. He remembered the love and comfort that the lullaby created and he always associated music with those feelings.

Harry vividly remembered that on the night of James' and Lily's death, that Lily had sung the lullaby to him, in hopes to sooth herself as well as him. It was one of the most heart wrenching memories Harry had. He remembered the deer figurine tumbling to the floor, and he remembered that it still played its lullaby. He remembered a cruel, evil man and he remembered that the figurine stopped its lullaby the moment his mom's body hit the floor.

Though, while the memory was still horrible for Harry, he still felt the same comfort and love when he thought of the lullaby. His life at the Dursley's had been a constant form of torture and the only way Harry could feel loved and comforted was when he sang or hummed the lullaby to himself, at first he sang it as loudly as he could in hopes to drive away the negative feelings his relative's caused. He soon learned that anything other than the sounds of 'Please, Thank you, no and yes' coming out of his mouth would earn him a one way ticket to his cupboard with no food or water for a week.

But Harry still sang, though he made damn well sure his relative's couldn't hear him. Even at his young age he refused to completely give up the only way he felt loved and comforted.

Throughout his life Harry felt that music held a special place in his heart, but he was forced to repress it while at Hogwarts, in case people looked down at him for it.

Blaine had soon taught him that music was a very good thing. It was through Blaine that he had developed his wide range in music tastes. Harry believed that music was such a free form of expression and that it could make people feel all kinds of emotions, from love, to sadness to anger.

Music had the power to heal and to make people feel. He loved it and always listened to Blaine when he talked about the Warblers. At first Harry had no idea as to what Blaine was talking about but he soon learned all about how amazing Glee clubs were, though he had to admit that Blaine, when he wanted to be, could be very extensive in his 'talks' and about a quarter of the way through Blaine's 'Glee is amazing' speech Harry was always bored, he knew all about the Warblers and about how Blaine was going to audition for the lead now that he had more experience and had 'perfected' his voice. To be honest Harry knew more than he wanted to, but he didn't tell Blaine that.

Though he did like the idea of belonging in a group who shared the same passions and shared a bond no-one else not a part of the group would understand.

So when Harry saw the glee club today at lunch he immediately wanted to join. It had nothing to do what so ever with the Mohawked boy. None at all. Nada. Zilch…Okay so maybe slightly, but the main reason he wanted to join was because he loved how happy the people in the group looked and he wanted to be a part of that.

"Harry, I really hate you right now" Sam whined as he was dragged towards what he assumed must be the choir room.

Harry looked up into the blonde's face and smirked "No you don't" He said in a sing song voice.

Sam pouted and dropped his head down in defeat "Okay fine, I don't! But I hate the fact that you tricked me into this. Damn your puppy dog eyes" He muttered.

Harry just laughed "I think that you hate the fact that you actually like the idea of being in glee club"

Sam stopped in his tracks, a look of shock marring his face. He spluttered "Wh-No I don't!"

"Oh so you don't hate the fact that you like the idea of being in glee?" Harry grinned cheekily as he twisted Sam's words.

Sam glared at him "No, as in I don't like the idea of being in glee"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that Sammy" Harry said as he moved to grab Sam's arm, to drag him the last few metres to the choir room.

Sam suddenly smirked and reached out and grabbed Harry's sides, tickling him in revenge.

Harry started squealing and laughing trying to squirm away, but Harry had no such luck. If he found it difficult to get out of Blaine's grasp, it was sure as hell impossible to get out of Sam's. Unnoticed by the pair of laughing teens, Harry's squirming and movement had caused them to stumble through the open door way of the choir room.

Everyone in the room stopped their conversations as a pair of teens came crashing into the room giggling like five year olds. Santana was the first to break the silence that had descended on New Directions.

"What the fuck?"

"Santana! Watch your language!" Mr Shuester stated, and you could tell by the tone of his voice that it was just a reflex action.

That caused the strangers to abruptly stop laughing. The pair stepped out of each other's space and it took New Direction's the whole of a few seconds to realise that they were the new transfer kids.

Harry blushed bright red and ducked his head; he couldn't believe that had entered the room like that!

Sam just coughed nervously, fidgeting on the spot as he felt everyone's eyes upon him.

Mr Shuester took it upon himself to break the silence "Mr Anderson, Mr Evans. I'm so glad that you decided to join New Directions" He gestured with his arm for the boys to join him and after a little hesitance they both did.

Mr Shuester smiled and turned towards the others "Guys, this is Harry Anderson and Sam Evans. They were the two I was telling you about, the ones who signed the list"

"Actually, Harry signed my name. I was only told about glee club when he was dragging me towards the choir room" Sam spoke up and smirked down at Harry.

Harry looked up at him in shock and Sam could tell by the look in his eyes that Harry wanted to strangle him.

Before Harry had a chance to speak someone else beat him too it.

"Wait, so you're a guy" This came from the bespectacled boy in the wheelchair.

Harry looked offended and crossed his arms "Yes, I am! Don't tell me you actually believed the rumours about me?" He exclaimed.

The majority of them shuffled nervously in their seats.

"So you all believed that I was a girl, who's dating Sam, who's psychopathic and threatened to knife a cheerleader?" He asked.

Judging by the silence in the room, they did.

Harry groaned in frustration and crossed his arms "Well I can assure you that I'm very much a boy I'm not dating Sam and I didn't threaten to knife a cheerleader. I threatened to punch her" Harry pouted and his comment caused everyone, apart from Sam to look at him in shock.

"_You_ threatened to _punch_ her?" A tall jock type asked.

"It was so cool, you should have seen it!" Sam sounded like an excited five year old. "We had just finished watching you guys perform, and Harry asked me what you were called but before I could tell him I didn't know, the nosy cheerleader said that you were losers and all this other crap. Then she said that Harry would fit right in with the 'freaks'."

The teenagers didn't look affected by being called freaks but were shocked when Harry was called one; they were also confused as to why Sam sounded excited about Harry being called a 'freak'.

Before anyone could ask why Harry was called a freak Sam ploughed on with the story "Harry just smiled at her, and said and I quote 'You know, I think you're right. I would fit right in, and you know another thing that would be a perfect fit? My fist in your face' It was so cool to watch" Sam exclaimed bouncing on the balls of his feet.

They just looked at Harry in shock.

"Why did they call you a freak" A small brunette girl asked.

Harry looked at her with a grim smile "Because I told them that I was a guy and that I was gay" Sam pulled Harry into his side to offer comfort as he could tell Harry was affected by the words said to him, more so than he let on.

Rachael along with a few others gasped "I'm so sorry you had to go through that on your first day" A gothic girl said.

Harry just shrugged, and then smiled "Anyway, what are your names?" He asked as he looked at everyone, well nearly everyone. He avoided looking into the Mohawked boys eyes.

…

After Harry and Sam learnt of everyone's names, they found out that they didn't actually have to sing in front of everyone if they didn't want to as New Directions wasn't a group that you had to audition for.

"I still don't get why the rumour about me being a girl started" Harry said from his place beside Kurt.

"You are kidding, right?" Santana asked as she looked at the new kid in disbelief.

Harry just shook his head.

"Well newbie, you're wearing girl's clothes, you're nearly the same size as Man-Hands here and let's not forget about the fact that you have really long hair"

Harry stood up in anger "So if a girl wore guys clothes and was really tall and had short hair, would that make her a boy?" Harry asked as he glared at the Hispanic girl. The others in the room just watched the display, it was like a train wreck, and you couldn't take your eyes off of it.

Santana actually gaped in shock "Well no" she said as she stared at the petite boy.

"Well then, why is it that I'm a girl if I enjoy wearing girl's clothes and happen to have longish hair!" He asked the girl.

Santana couldn't formulate a reply, still in shock that someone stood up to her. After a few seconds Santana snapped out of her shock and glared at the boy.

"I don't know tranny! Stop asking me questions, it's not my fault you're gender confused!"

Harry snorted and shook his head "The term is cross-dressing! And I am not gender confused, I happen to like the fact that I have a cock!" Harry raised his voice in his anger.

Santana got toe to toe with the boy, causing him to lift his neck to look at the taller girl "I'd appreciate it if you stopped shouting at me you midget!" Santana's voice was also getting louder. "You wanted an answer and I gave you one, it's not my fault that you don't like it. If you want the rumours to stop, why don't you act like a boy, instead of skipping around like a girl?"

Harry felt his eyes water, but he blinked back the tears "You know what, I thought glee club would be free from insults and discrimination, but I was wrong. I don't think I want to be in a club that insults and discriminates." Harry strode out of the room, ignoring Sam's call for him to stop.

Harry was glad that classes were already over for the day, he definitely didn't want another rumour going around about him.

"Santana, why do you have to be so mean, all of the time" Kurt exclaimed as he watched Harry all but run from the room. He noticed how Puck held Sam back from running after the small teen and went after him himself. Intriguing.

"It's not my problem that he's so sensitive. Anyway he asked and I answered" She crossed her arms and dropped back down in her seat.

"Santana there was absolutely no reason to do that. You were extremely rude and harsh." Mr Shuester told Santana off, disappointment lacing his voice.

She just rolled her eyes "The midget will be fine."

"You better hope so Santana or I will hurt you, regardless to the fact that you're a girl!" Sam threatened as he glared at her "Did it ever occur to you that you were hurting his feelings, or that you ruined the one place Harry was looking forward to joining. He believed that this group was all about being happy and having friends and you went and proved him wrong. Well congratulations you succeed in being a bitch." Sam all but growled out as he went to leave the room to search for Harry, regardless to the fact that Puck had gone already.

….

Harry burst into the nearest toilets he could find and angrily wiped at his face. He did not want to cry over some girl's harsh words, he didn't, yet he still felt the tears slide down his face. He never thought that high school would be easy, but he didn't believe it could be so horrible.

"You know, you shouldn't pay attention to Satan, she talks shit" The voice made Harry jump and he turned towards the direction of the door to see Noah standing there.

'Great, it's bad enough that I'm crying, but now he can see me being a wuss'

Harry just turned towards the sinks and twisted the tap, making it gush with water.

"I highly doubt that she talks shit. She seems like the type to tell the truth, whilst being unnecessarily mean." Harry splashed some of the cool water on his face, making in sigh slightly in relief. His face felt hot from the tears, as well as the blush that seemed to have made permanent residence on his face.

Noah remained silent, but handed Harry a paper towel.

Harry glanced at him and noticed that he was slightly uncomfortable, judging by the hands stuffed into the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"You know you don't have to be here" Harry stated as he tossed the used paper towel into the metal bin.

"Yeah I know" Noah stated as he continued to stare at the petite boy.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked his head cocked to the side in confusion.

Noah just shrugged "Fuck if I know"

For some reason the comment caused Harry to giggle. "Well, no matter the reason, thank you for seeing if I was alright"

"It's no problem"

In a fit of bravery Harry leaned up on his tip toes and placed a kiss on Noah's cheek.

He noticed that Noah's eyes widened in shock as one of his hands came up to touch the cheek that Harry had kissed.

"Noah, can I ask a question" Harry asked as he eyed the boy with curiosity.

Noah mumbled a yes.

"Did you think I was a girl when you smacked my arse?" Harry really, really hoped Noah said no. He would be crushed if Noah mistook him for a girl.

Noah suddenly regained his composure and smirked down at Harry. The smirk, Harry decided was entirely too sexy to be legal.

"I knew you were a boy, I've been with enough girls and boys to know the difference" He stated cockily as he leered down at Harry. Harry's blush attacked at full force and he looked down at his feet, trying to cover it.

He felt a hand lift his chin and he was gazing into deep pools of brown.

"You so look sexy when you blush" He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Harry's plump red ones.

Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt a spark of electricity when their lips touched.

Noah pulled away slightly then plunged back in, kissing Harry with more force, wrapping his hands round the small waist and pulling him closer to meld his body against his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and lifted himself onto his tip toes.

He had never ever been kissed this way before and he loved the new sensations it caused. The pressure of Noah's lips against his was delicious and caused Harry to moan low in his throat as the lips massaged his, a tongue brushed against them and Harry gasped at the feeling, letting the muscle explore his mouth. He moaned again when their tongues made contact and soon began a heated dance of dominance; Harry happily lost and pressed himself closer to the taller teen, running his small hands through the surprisingly soft Mohawk.

Noah moaned at the closer contact and gripped Harry tighter. He had never been this attracted to someone before, and that was saying something. There was something about Harry that just pulled him in and Noah _wanted_ to be pulled in.

They broke the kiss when air became a necessity and they stood there gasping for breath, pressed against each other for support.

….

Glee:

**1. **Jubilant delight; joy.

Glee Club:

A club organized to sing together.

…

A/N: Oh my god! You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter! I've rewritten it like five times and I'm still not happy with the outcome. Errugh, it's so frustrating!

Anyway please, _please_ tell me what you think!


	7. Plan

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Phone Conversation"_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Seven: Plan **

….

Plan:

**1. **A scheme, program, or method worked out beforehand for the accomplishment of an objective.

**2. **A proposed or tentative project or course of action.

**3. **A systematic arrangement of elements or important parts; a configuration or outline.

…

Hermione Jane Granger had always done what a teacher told her to do. Never in her life had she deliberately gone out of her way to disobey one, no matter how much she disliked certain teachers. She broke school rules, yes, but never went against the words of teachers. Until now.

Hermione had watched Harry suffer for too long, she saw through Harry's façade of 'The Boy-Who-Lived' and what she saw worried her. Because when one actually took the time to really, and she meant _really_ see, you would see a broken boy.

When Hermione had fully learnt the extent to Harry's abuse she sobbed into her pillow at the injustice that Harry had suffered. She cried for the fact that Harry would never get his lost childhood back. And she cried for the fact that Harry had to suffer under some pathetic prophecy that could be taken differently in a number of ways.

Hermione had never really hated any of her teachers, even Severus Snape, even one of her primary school teachers who was absolutely awful. She respected their authority too much to fully hate them. But as with everyone Hermione had an exception. And her exception was Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione felt a sense of rage overcome her whenever she thought of the man. She detested him for what he did, and was doing to Harry.

So that's when Hermione developed her plan. She wanted Harry to escape the prison that Dumbledore had locked him in. Hermione thought it was horribly cruel for Dumbledore to lock Harry away in Grimmauld Place; it was as though Dumbledore was mocking Harry with the fact that his Godfather was gone.

Hermione knew that Harry would go stir crazy in the Black ancestral home and she knew about his correspondence with Blaine (who else would've persuaded him to get into contact). So Hermione braced herself for talking with Dumbledore.

….

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir" Hermione greeted, as she flooed into his office.

Dumbledore nodded his greeting "Miss Granger" he gestured towards the seat in front of his desk and gave the girl his full attention "In your letter you said you wanted to talk about Harry"

Hermione nodded "Yes Sir. I want to talk about the fact that Harry might be going a bit stir crazy by himself and I'm worried for him" Hermione stated as she tried to avoid looking Dumbledore in the eye. She knew he performed Legilimus, like she knew his lemon drops were laced with a mild truth serum.

"I assure you Miss Granger he is perfectly fine where he is."

"I'm not asking you to move him Sir, I'm just asking you to allow him to go out for a day, otherwise Harry will just resent everyone for restricting his freedom"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl; he could see the dig at him as plain as day.

"Harry is there for his safety"

Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes, that line never got old with the elderly Wizard.

"Yes I understand that Sir, but Harry's safety doesn't need to be compromised. You can let an Auror be his guard when he goes out" Hermione was not going to back down.

Dumbledore let out a sigh "You're not going to let this matter drop, are you" It was worded as a statement rather than a question.

"No, Sir. Not when it comes to my best friend's mental health" Hermione stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I will allow Harry to go out to Diagon Alley for a 'day of freedom"

Hermione sensed the air quotes surrounding the last few words, and her eyes narrowed. Dumbledore didn't actually see what he was doing was wrong. Well she'd have to work on that. By the time she was through Dumbledore will be punished.

Hermione plastered on a smile "Thank you ever so much Professor Dumbledore, Harry will appreciate it so much" She swept over to the floo and whisked herself away to her home.

She calmly steeped out of the fireplace and smiled when she saw Tonks there.

"He's going to allow Harry to go out to Diagon Alley. You need to make sure you're the Auror guarding Harry"

"I will don't worry, I may be clumsy but I'm one of the best Auror's around" Tonks stated as she took her leave wanting to be in the office when Dumbledore called.

….

Tonks was at her desk filling out paperwork when her fireplace flared green. She dropped her quill and spun her chair so it was facing the fireplace.

Dumbledore stepped out of the grate and Tonks put a look of surprise on her face.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir! Is something wrong?" She questioned as she bounced out of her chair and stumbled over to the master manipulator.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the Auror. He could always count on his loyal followers to greet him warmly.

"Ah hello Nymphadora, glad I caught you. I'm in need of a favor"

"Dumbledore please call me Tonks!" She pleaded; she hated her name with a passion. "Sure, what do you want me to do?" She chirped as she looked up at the elderly Wizard. _'Damn that height difference'._

"Well, I was wondering if you were able to accompany Harry out on a little excursion to Diagon Alley"

"Sure, I'll be Harry to take the little guy out! When do you need me to take him?"

"Tomorrow morning, you can pick him up at ten. Also I want you to go to Gringotts and enquire about their opinion on joining the light side"

Dumbledore then swept out of her office in a flurry of robes.

As soon as she was certain he had left, she whipped out her mobile and quickly sent a text of to Hermione.

…

'It's on'

Hermione smiled as she read the text, Harry will soon have the freedom he deserves.

…..

"See you later Harry" Tonks happily said as she watched him enter side room.

"Enjoy yourself Harry" She whispered to herself as she went over to the head Goblin. This was going to be a completely pointless task. She knew, they knew it. The Goblin's will remain neutral.

Tonks clocked Harry's position as soon as he left the room, she didn't make it obvious that she had seen him however and smiled to herself as she saw Harry run out of the bank. She bid good day to the Goblin and followed Harry, making sure he left unnoticed. She disguised herself as a teenaged boy and watched as Harry slipped into the muggle world.

…

Tonks burst into Dumbledore's office in false panic and skidded to a halt in front of his desk.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir. Harry's gone!" She exclaimed as she breathed heavily, making it seem as though she had run all the way to his office. He didn't need to know that she stopped for ice-cream and had a chat with the Weasley Twins.

Dumbledore's face went slack with shock and his eyes rounded in alarm. He stood up from his seat and rounded his desk to face the young Auror. "What do you mean, he's gone?" He exclaimed as he towered over the pink haired women.

"He's gone! I was talking to the Goblin's like you asked and I assumed Harry was getting out some money, but when I went to go get him, the Goblin already told me he left! I spent hours searching the Alley for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere" She exclaimed dramatically and pretended to hyperventilate.

Dumbledore pushed her down into a chair and swirled round to Fawkes. He whispered something to the bird and the phoenix left the office in a burst of flames.

Soon the office was flooded with the Order of the Phoenix and the whole of the Weasley family.

"Headmaster, what is the matter now" Severus drawled as his eyes swept the room, taking in Tonks' fake shock and Dumbledore's anger.

When he was sure everyone was here he took sat down, heavily in his chair.

"I have some worrying news to tell you all. Harry Potter has gone missing"

Severus and a few other members of the Order covered their ears as the following outburst was enough to deafen a giant.

"WHAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM SAFE!"

"HOW DID HE GO MISSING?"

"SILENCE" Dumbledore shouted and watched as everyone fell quiet, a tense silence seemed to echo around the room.

"Nymphadora took him out today to Diagon Alley. While she was discussing a matter of importance with the Goblin's, Harry left the bank. Tonks assured me that she looked for him all over the Alley, but she was unable to find him"

Hermione jumped out of her seat in anger "You left it too late Dumbledore! You kept him in that prison until he snapped and now look at what has happened! Harry's gone and it's your entire fault!" She yelled at the Headmaster and had tears streaming down her face. She did not have to act.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed on shock. Most of the room shared her shock, as Hermione had never before yelled at a teacher.

"No, Minerva she has every right to be upset, her friend is missing and she's merely taking it out on the closest target"

Everyone looked at Hermione when she snorted "I'm taking it out on the right person. I know what you have done to Harry _Professor_, don't think I don't." She spat out as she stepped glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes briefly widened in shock, before he quickly schooled his features into a look of confusion.

"Miss Granger, I have no idea what you're talking about my dear"

"Yes you do. I've had enough of following you blindly. You are even worse than Voldemort. At least you know what you're getting into with him. But with you, you use deceit and your grandfather façade to hide who you truly are; a horrible, corrupt _bastard_ who likes playing God!"

"Miss Granger, don't speak to the Headmaster that way" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed as she told Hermione off, but the girl just shrugged it off.

Everyone in the room watched the angry teen in shock; they couldn't take their eyes off the display of anger and disgust.

"You shoved Harry away when he was barely a year old, you knew about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his so called family, you kept sending him back, year after year ignoring his pleas for help! And then you expect him to save you! You only talk to Harry when it suits you, you don't care at all about him, all you see is a weapon to help you gain more power than you already have"

Before anyone had the chance to speak Hermione ploughed on.

"Harry had the right idea in leaving! I hope he's finally happy where ever he is now. It looks like the star puppet has cut his strings from the master puppeteer. How does it feel 'master' to have one less puppet to play with hmm?" Hermione smiled mockingly at the Headmaster, nearly laughing at the look on his face. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed red.

"You know what consider it two less puppets. I no longer want to take part in this so called 'Order' as I do not wish to follow a sadistic old man who makes others suffer" She stormed out of the office leaving silence in her wake.

As one the people in the room turned to Dumbledore in disbelief, questions in their eyes.

"Dumbledore, is it true?" Molly Weasley asked, her voice quivering.

When Dumbledore took too long to answer she cried out in shock "I knew something went on in that house, I could see it every time I saw him. But you said you'd handle it! That poor, poor boy" Molly started sobbing and her husband pulled her into his arms, shaking his head in disgust at what the Headmaster had done.

Ron stood up "Well Dumbledore, consider it three less puppets. I've lost all respect for you" Ron spat out in disgust and swept out of the office, hurrying to catch Hermione up. Now Ron knew that something wasn't quite right with Harry's home life and he knew that Dumbledore was lying to Harry, he just didn't realize the extent of abuse that Harry had suffered at the hands of Dumbledore and his relatives.

He sprinted down the flight of stone stairs and saw Hermione heading towards the entrance to the castle.

"Hermione, wait up!" He yelled and smiled in relief as he saw her stop and turn around.

He skidded to a halt in front of her and swept her up into a hug "Hermione, you kicked arse up there! I mean bloody hell; I never knew you had it in you"

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and squeezed him back, laughing in relief that she had Ron by her side.

"Oi, Hermione!" When said girl looked up to face him Ron continued "Why didn't you tell me about your plan to get Harry to escape?" He looked indignant and Hermione couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips.

She leant up and locked her eyes with Ron's "Oh, Ron. You can't keep a secret to save your life".

…

"So, are we going to go and join Harry?" Ron asked from his position of the floor of Hermione's lounge.

"No not yet. I want him to settle in first, plus Dumbledore's probably got tracking devices on us. We'll have to wait until we turn seventeen"

Ron suddenly sat up "But Hermione, I don't turn seventeen until March, you know that"

Hermione tapped her chin in thought "Hmm, but I can remove the trace from you when I turn seventeen in September"

"Or, we can help!"

"Bloody Hell! Warn a man would ya?" Ron exclaimed as Fred and George stepped into the room.

"A man?"

"I don't see a man Forge, do you?"

"No I don't Gred"

The Twins made a show of looking around the room, smirking when Ron glared at them. Hermione just giggled.

"Lay off will you" He grumbled as he crossed his arms, refusing to look at his older brothers.

Fred leant down and pinched Ron's cheek "Aww Gred I think we've offended ickle Ronnie!"

George pinched Ron's other cheek "I think you're right Forge, poor Ronnie!"

Ron slapped their hands away and moved behind Hermione, causing the Twins to burst out laughing.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, smiling at their antics.

"You said something about the trace" She said pointedly as she stood up from her place of the sofa.

The Twins sobered "Why yes we did-"

"You see, as we are of age-"

"We can cloak you as it were-"

"To prevent people from tracking you!" They exclaimed as one.

"Cloak us? OH, I remember reading about that. It's borderline dark magic; it was a very popular spell years and years ago. Apparently when one is cloaked, you practically become invisible to other wizards and witches, it hides your magical signature, preventing others from finding you! Oh you two are geniuses" She exclaimed as she leaned up and kissed them each on the cheek in excitement.

Ron frowned at the display "Okay, so we've figured out how to prevent others from following us, but how do we find Harry?"

Hermione stopped smiling "Drat, all I know is that he is somewhere in America"

"And there's the spanner" The Twins stated in unison.

"Spanner? What's a spanner?" Ron asked as he looked around the room in confusion.

"Well, I'm looking at one now" Fred muttered to George.

….

Plan:

**1. **A scheme, program, or method worked out beforehand for the accomplishment of an objective.

**2. **A proposed or tentative project or course of action.

**3. **A systematic arrangement of elements or important parts; a configuration or outline.

….

**A/N:** Hello Duckies! I hope you are all well. And I hope you guys like the trip to Hogwarts; I thought it was time to see how things were going down at their end. I'll take you back to Lima in the next chapter I promise! Plus more Putter/Narry interaction…hmmm yummy!

Please tell me what you think; I appreciate the feedback!


	8. Discrimination

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Phone Conversation"_

'_**Flash Back'**_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Eight: Discrimination**

…**.**

Discrimination:

**1.** (Sociology) unfair treatment of a person, racial group, minority, etc.; action based on prejudice

…**.**

Discrimination and prejudice is a part of life, an ugly part, but a part none the less and no matter how hard some people try to eradicate it, the feat will never be accomplished. Because no one in the world has the same views and opinions and it is those views and opinions that make a person good or bad.

Rachel Berry was five when she truly encountered the act of discrimination. She had encountered snippets of it before then as people would always give them nasty looks and whisper about them whenever they went out but Rachel had always pushed it to the side lines as her daddies' were masterful in the art of distraction.

Her daddies' had taken her to the park and she remembered that they were playing hide-and-seek underneath the summer sun.

' "**Seven, eight, nine, TEN! Ready or not, here I come" The little brunette giggled as she hid behind the large oak tree, she pressed her delicate hands against her mouth in hopes of muffling the tinkling sound. She peered around the tree and quickly whipped back around as she saw her daddy. **

"**I wonder where my little star has gone, maybe she's here; no she's not there" Hiram made a show of scratching his chin in thought as he saw his little girl peer from behind the tree she was hiding behind, he smiled to himself when he heard her giggling and watched as her long, shimmering hair flared behind her as she quickly ducked back from view. **

**Hiram smiled as he made his way towards the tree.**

**Rachel peered around the tree, frowning in confusion when she couldn't see her daddy; hands suddenly grabbed her and lifted her into the air, causing her to squeal in shock.**

"**There's my little Tinkerbell" Hiram said as she began tickling her sides, making her break into giggles.**

"**What a lovely daughter you have there Sir" A woman stated as she approached them, smiling at the happiness that radiated from both father and daughter. **

**Hiram beamed and Rachel ducked her head into the crook in her daddy's shoulder, her cheeks rosy red. **

**Hiram just chuckled "Why thank you ma'am, but I'm afraid this little one is still a bit shy around strangers" The two adults shared a polite smile.**

"**There you two are, I was wondering where you had got to. The ice-cream was beginning to melt." Leroy said as he approached them. At the mention of ice-cream Rachel lifted her head up and held out her hand for the cone.**

**Leroy smiled at his precious baby girl and handed her the ice-cream "There you go sweetheart" He smiled at the stranger, who smiled back. **

"**So are you her uncle then?" The woman asked curiosity laced in her tone. **

**Both men just laughed lightly and Hiram pulled the smaller man close "No, he's her dad" **

**The look on the woman's face instantly morphed into disgust "You're those kinds of people then" her nose wrinkled and she took a step back from them. **

"**What do you mean by that?" Hiram asked, frowning at the lady. **

"**I mean those unnatural freaks who like men" The woman was practically hissing as she spoke. **

**Rachel watched with wide eyes, her ice-cream all but forgotten as the stranger called her daddies mean names. **

"**Can you not do this in front of our daughter please, she doesn't need to hear this" Leroy stated as he noticed the distress on his daughter's face.**

"**NO!" The woman spat "She needs to know that having a couple of fags for parents' is only going to mess her up! Two men shouldn't have children, you're only going to corrupt her with your disgusting, queer ways" **

**Rachel had begun crying, while she may not have understood some of what the nasty woman was saying; she understood that what she was saying was bad and was hurting her daddies. **

"**I would appreciate it if you restrained from upsetting my daughter further" Hiram stated as he handed Rachel to Leroy, he was too angry to try and calm his daughter down "Now kindly go away and leave us alone!" He stepped in front of his daughter and partner in hopes of blocking them from further harm. **

**The woman spat at their feet "All homos' will rot in hell, where they belong!" The woman threw one more look of disgust at them and left. **

**It took a while for Rachel to calm down as her daddies' explained that not everyone agreed with two men loving each other.'**

From then on Rachel Barbara Berry became more aware of the hatred thrown her daddies' way and she hated it.

Over time she became lonely and depressed. She had no friends to speak of and she was constantly bullied, though as the years of school went by she grew used to the slushies', she got used to the bully's but the one thing she could not get used to, or stand was the abuse and discrimination that was thrown at her because her parents happened to be two men.

Rachel would go home and cry tears of frustration and sorrow; she just couldn't understand why homosexuality was treated as though it was a disease. That it was 'disgusting' or 'against god', she never told her dads' about it, never told them about the bullying, she would plaster on a fake smile and greet her daddies' with a cheeriness that actually _hurt_.

It hurt to look at her dads', to know how bad they had it when they came out and how much suffering they went through, they never told her, but she knew. She saw the looks they got from people when they went out; her daddies' tried to distract her but she always saw the looks of disgust and heard the hateful whispers.

Which is why, she absolutely detested Santana when she heard the insults that spilled from her mouth, causing Harry to leave the room crying- she saw those tears no matter how hard he tried to hide them-. The only people who fully understands how awful discrimination truly is, is probably only Kurt, herself, Harry and maybe Sam, who seemed really defensive of Harry.

Normally Glee was free from slushies', free from bullying and free from discrimination and prejudice, but Santana had thrown that out of the window.

Rachel marched over towards Santana after Sam had left and slapped her across the face, the sharp sound echoing around the now silent room.

Santana could only stand there in shock, her mouth hung open as she stared at the small girl.

Rachel's eyes were spiting fire.

"You deserve much more than that Santana. You are _THE _most horrible person I have ever met; and I have met my share fair of bitches!" Everyone in the room couldn't believe their eyes (or ears); they too had their mouths open in shock.

"What gives you the right to say those things? To verbally attack someone you don't even know and force them out of a place that they wanted to be in because they wanted to belong is undeniably appalling! You should be ashamed of yourself, to completely disregard Harry's feelings just because he likes boys and likes to wear different clothes is so narrow-minded and discriminatory that it makes me sick." Rachel's voice was slowly getting louder and a few people closest to her winced.

"You disgust me! You are no better than a Nazi, swanning around school, thinking that you are better than everyone else, that you feel as though it's your right to be mean and bully anyone who doesn't fit your mould. Well here's some interesting news Santana; you are NOT better than everyone else, you DO NOT have the right to bully anyone and you are a colossal bitch" Rachel's chest was heaving slightly and she was glaring at the Hispanic girl with disgust.

She turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving stunned silence in her wake.

….

"HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam called as he walked down the corridor, worry etched on his features.

"HARRY"

Harry ripped away from Noah when he heard his friend's call and tried to regain his composure. He rushed to the sink and splashed water on his face, to try and cool himself down but his attempts were futile as Sam burst into the toilets and looked at Noah, then to Harry, taking note of the swollen lips and Harry's flustered state.

Instead of teasing him, like Harry expected, Sam frowned and moved over to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, don't believe a word Santana said okay, because there is nothing wrong with you"

Harry hugged him back and buried his face in Sam's chest "I know Sam, it's just hard to just stand there and be yelled at for something that I can't help" His voice trailed off into a whisper and he clung onto Sam, missing the brief flash of jealously that overcame Noah's face.

The door suddenly slammed open and the three teens jumped in shock spinning around to face one determined Rachel Berry.

She strode over to Harry and Harry would have been lying if he said he wasn't slightly scared of the girl.

Rachel stopped a metre away from Harry and suddenly launched into a speech.

"I hope you don't hold Santana's actions against the rest of Glee club, because they aren't as nasty and vile as her. We would all really love it, if you didn't leave the club because of her. You and Sam would be important members of our club and I believe that you have both got talent enough to be in our club-even though I haven't heard you sing yet-. I would also like to apologise that you had to encounter such prejudice and discrimination on your first day here at McKinley."

Harry stared at the girl in astonishment, didn't need to breathe?

"I know what it is like to be on the receiving end of such slurs as my parents are two gay men and I've had to live my whole life witnessing how horrible it is for them. But they are two of the most incredible people you will ever meet and I never judge people on their sexual orientation or how they choose to dress, and I-"

She abruptly stopped her speech when Harry's hand covered her mouth; before she could feel insulted she noticed that Harry was smiling at her.

"First of all I am truly amazed that you didn't need to breathe at all during the time you were talking and second of all you don't need to apologise for someone else's actions, but it was sweet of you to come into the boys toilets and say all of that, so thank you" Harry removed his hand from her mouth and just smiled at her in slight amusement.

Rachel blushed slightly and giggled nervously and finally looked around the tiled room noticing Noah and Sam looking at her weirdly.

"I think I better leave, it never occurred to me that I was interrupting anything and now I've probably annoyed you, I'm sorry-"

"Rachel, no need to apologise, you didn't interrupt anything and you are definitely not annoying. You know what let's start over. Hello, I'm Harry Anderson, nice to meet you" Harry held out his hand and smiled at Rachel in encouragement.

Rachel shook his hand smiling "Hello Harry, I'm Rachel Berry; it's nice to meet you too!"

….

After the somewhat awkward introduction the teens separated to make their own way home as Noah mumbled something about his sister and Rachel scurried off to Ballet.

Sam and Harry collected their bags and left the school building, before Harry had the chance to say goodbye Sam spun around and stopped Harry in his tracks.

Harry frowned "Sam?" he questioned as he took a step back, so he wouldn't have to crane his neck as much.

"Harry, what were you thinking, kissing Puck?"

Of all the tings Harry thought Sam was going to say, it wasn't that.

Harry blushed lightly "What do you mean?"

Sam just sighed "Harry, look I don't want to be one of those friends who dictate who you should date, but I need to warn you about Puck"

"Warn me about what?" Harry asked, his head titled in confusion as he watched his friend shove his hand through his faux blonde locks.

"What I mean is that before you take things further with Puck, you should know that he's not exactly innocent" At seeing the confusion still present on Harry's face Sam continued "I mean that Puck has been with a lot of women and is known as McKinley's man whore"

Harry blinked in shock his mouth forming an 'O' shape. "Oh" Harry stated, at a loss of what else to say.

"Harry, I didn't say that to hurt you, I just wanted to warn you that Puck is a player and I don't want to see you get hurt by him, you don't deserve that. But if he's what you want then I won't stop you"

Harry was touched by Sam's words, they had barely been friends for a day and here he was trying to protect him. Harry smiled at the blonde "Thank you for warning me Sam, I suppose I'll have to ask Noah some questions" Harry leaned up and hugged Sam.

"Er, you're welcome I guess" Sam stated in confusion as he hugged Harry back.

….

Discrimination:

**1.** (Sociology) unfair treatment of a person, racial group, minority, etc.; action based on prejudice

….

A/N: Oh my god Duckies, I am SO sorry for getting this out so late! This chapter hit a major block and it's taken me a while to actually finish the chapter. I've scrapped so many ideas already and I have no idea why this is the one I chose! Also I want to apologise, as I did promise Putter/Narry action and I didn't deliver! *hangs head in shame* I know this chapter isn't as good as some of the others, but hopefully chapter nine (which I am currently working on) will be much better. Again my apologies.

OOOh also I've put a poll up on my page concerning this story in regards to what sort of singing voice Harry should have, so if you could all go and vote I would really appreciate it, as I have no idea what sort of singing voice Harry should have!


	9. The Talk

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites!

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Dreams'_

"_Phone Conversation"_

'_**Flash Back'**_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Nine: The Talk**

…**.**

The Talk:

A discussion of sexuality given to children, also euphemistically referred to as "the birds and the bees".

…**.**

During his drive back home all Harry could think about was the kiss with Noah. He was not usually so forward as to make out with someone he barely met, but he couldn't deny that the kiss was absolutely incredible.

While the kiss itself was good, Harry couldn't help the frown that overcame his features when he thought of Noah's status as a man whore: Harry, in no way wanted to be some conquest, another notch on Noah's belt. Harry was undecided on what to do or how to approach the topic with Noah, he didn't want the other teen to think that, just because they kissed it entitled them to sleep together.

Harry let out a deep sigh and turned left down the road his home was situated at. He'd think about Noah later, right now all he wanted to do was get his homework done out of the way and go to sleep.

Who knew school would be so exhausting, and there weren't even any steep hills or staircases to climb like there was at Hogwarts.

Harry pulled onto the driveway, careful to avoid Blaine's 'Baby'. Thinking about his brother made a frown appear on the usually happy face; the phone call from earlier resurfacing. He worried his lip with his teeth and made his way to the front door, preparing to put the key in the lock, when the door was suddenly wrenched open.

Harry jumped and gasped in fright at the unexpected action and didn't have time to catch his breath when he was yanked forward by his bag strap. The door was slammed shut behind him and he looked up at the face of his attacker.

Blaine was not a happy brother right now. Since the phone call with his brother, he was in absolute shock, his baby brother; his _innocent_ baby brother wasn't as innocent as he thought.

Harry winced as he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Err, H-hi Big Brother Bear, how was your day?" Harry stuttered as he tried to wiggle free from the hold Blaine had on his bag strap.

"Don't Brother Bear me! You have some explaining to do mister!" He exclaimed, a touch of hysterics in his voice.

"Harry, Blaine is that you?" Rose called from the kitchen doorway, a smile on her face as she rested her hip against the doorframe.

Immediately Blaine grabbed Harry into a tight, one armed hug, smiling brightly at Rose.

"Hey Mom" He exclaimed, the hand holding Harry's bag strap, tightened behind Harry's back, out of the way of Rose's sight.

Harry nearly gaped in disbelief but he managed to recover himself "Hey Mom! Missed you today" He sent Rose a smile as he tried to discreetly free himself from Blaine.

Rose just shook her head at her boys and turned back round to go back into the kitchen.

"I'll call you down for dinner in a bit boy's" She called over her shoulder.

Blaine turned back to Harry "Explain, now!" He demanded as he gripped the bag strap tighter.

"Explain what?" Harry was still wiggling and nearly yelled in triumph as he slipped out from the bag strap and dashed up the stairs.

Blaine spluttered as he was left holding just a bag and whirled around and gave chase to Harry; he followed the younger teen up the stairs, and nearly caught up to him.

Harry lunged for his bedroom and sighed in relief when he was about to shut his door in Blaine's face but his relief was short lived, as Blaine forced the door open and shut it behind him.

Harry gulped and backed towards his bed, his arms flailing as he fell backwards and bounced slightly on the soft mattress.

Blaine smirked at his brother and pounced on him, pinning him to the bed and tickling Harry mercilessly.

Harry burst into laughter and wriggled about on the bed trying to escape the evil hands.

Blaine smiled down at Harry "Now Harry would you like to explain the incident that occurred when I rang you at lunch time?"

His tickles became lighter and Harry gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"Nothing happened; it was just Sam being an idiot!" Harry stated.

Blaine smirked "Not a good enough answer" And his hands began a fresh wave of attack, causing Harry to jerk and wiggle on the bed, even more than before.

"OKAY!" Harry screamed, finally giving in to his brother.

Blaine though did not stop his attack "Okay what?" He turned his head to the side in the pretence of listening to Harry.

"Okay, I will tell you what happened" Harry panted, when Blaine still didn't stop he continued "Oh wonderful, amazing, dapper brother of mine"

Blaine smiled and let go of Harry "That's what I like to hear" Blaine allowed Harry to sit up and watched as Harry sent him a death glare, his cheeks flushed from laughing.

After Blaine's pointed look Harry told him what had actually happened when he rang him at lunch.

Blaine looked slightly sceptical, one of his big triangular eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Blaine, I swear! Sam was just being immature."

Blaine pretended to mull over the answer and a smirk formed on his face "Okay, I believe you." Blaine hopped of the bed and tried not to laugh as he made his way towards the door.

"Blaine?" Harry looked slightly scared at his brother's expression and was put on edge by Blaine's behaviour. "Blaine, what are you going to do?"

Blaine turned around as he opened the door, an innocent expression on his face. "Me? I'm not going to do anything" He shut the door and made his way downstairs.

Harry was left, with a look of fear on his face. _'What the hell is Blaine going to do?'_

…...

Dinner was relatively normal, if you could call the fact that Blaine kept throwing him smirks every other minute normal. Harry was completely on edge; not knowing what Blaine was going to do and when he was going to do made Harry jumpy and paranoid and concerned for his own sanity.

After dinner was finished, Harry and Blaine had the task of clearing the table and loading the dishwasher, while Rose and Jackson went into the lounge.

"So Harry, why you so nervous?" Blaine asked with a knowing smirk, making Harry gulp.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything"

"Oh, _I'm_ not, no."

"Harry, could you come in here please, me and your Dad want to talk with you" Rose's voice filtered through into the kitchen, causing Blaine's smirk to widen.

Harry looked panicked "Oh, god, what did you do?" He questioned as he stumbled over towards the longue, sparing a glance at his brother, who just smiled and waved at him.

Harry entered the lounge and sat down in the sofa opposite his parent's at Jackson's gesture.

The couple exchanged glances and Harry clenched his hands in his lap, his mind running through all the possibilities of what this could be about.

Jackson took a deep breath "Now Harry, it has come to our attention that you are lacking knowledge in certain areas"

Harry cocked his head in confusion _'What?' _ "Huh?"

"You think it would be easier the second time" Jackson mumbled and turned to look at his wife.

Rose just shook her head and took over "Harry dear, it has come to our attention that we haven't given you The Talk"

Harry still looked confused _'The Talk, what tal- Oh no Blaine you didn't'_

"Harry there comes a time in your life when you start to develop feelings and urges towards your preferred sex. These urges and feelings are nothing to be afraid of; it's part of the natural process of growing up. Now the mechanics of gay sex is very similar to heterosexual sex, there is both a 'giver' and a 'receiver' and each role with give you something very special out of it"

Rose pulled some leaflets out from under the cushion she was leaning against, and leaned over and handed them to Harry, who took them with shaking hands.

"Now the exact mechanics of gay sex is mentioned in these leaflets, that I and your dad want you to read. Now I want to express the importance of the use of condoms"

Harry's face grew even more horrified than before.

"It doesn't matter if you are the 'giver' or the 'receiver' but you or your partner must wear a condom to prevent the spreading and catching of STI's. Now we are not encouraging to go out and have sex, because sex should be something special and wonderful between you and your chosen partner, we just want you to be careful, when you do finally make love with someone"

Harry gaped in utter disbelief and dropped his head in his hands "Oh God" he mumbled in embarrassment; this was absolutely mortifying.

"Now Harry, this is nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?" She stood up and sat next to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Now go and read those leaflets" She pushed Harry up off of the sofa and pushed him towards the doorway. Before Harry had the chance to flee the room Jackson stood up and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Remember Harry, always practise safe sex"

Harry blushed a brilliant shade of red and all but ran out of the room and up into his bedroom.

He threw himself face first onto his bed and buried his face into one of his pillows. That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of his_ life_.

"So, Harry what'd they talk to you about?" Blaine asked from the doorway a huge grin plastered on his face.

Harry chose to ignore him, which just encouraged Blaine further.

"Aw Harry don't be like that, it's just a natural process of growing up" He sat down on the bed next to Harry, his face creased in worry though when he saw Harry's shoulders shaking.

"Harry?" He questioned as he tried to roll his little brother over but failed.

"Harry, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be upset. It was just a little prank."

Harry still refused to look at him and he became even more worried "Harry, please look at me, you're starting to worry me" Harry finally turned towards Blaine and Blaine gaped in shock when he noticed that Harry wasn't crying, but laughing.

Blaine gently hit him on the shoulder "Don't do that! I was really worried I upset you" Blaine exclaimed as Harry continued to laugh; he crossed his arms and pouted causing Harry to laugh even harder.

Blaine's lip quirked and he started laughing with Harry; his little brother's laugh was infectious.

When they had finally calmed down, Harry and Blaine were laying side by side on the bed, huge smiles on their faces.

"Don't do that again, Harry, I really did think I had upset you."

"Yeah well, consider us even, you jerk" Harry said jokingly "I'm mentally scarred for life now, I hope you're happy"

"Very. Though it's only fair, I had to have the exact same talk, and I mean exactly the same one. I was rather hoping they would use a different speech"

"Only you would find that disappointing"

….

'_Harry looked around himself in confusion, 'Why is the school empty?' he thought as he walked down the empty corridor, he couldn't even hear any students in class, he passed a classroom and he frowned in confusion, 'why was no-one else here?' _

"_Harry!" The call of his name made him jump and he spun round to see Noah jogging up to him, he mentally sighed in relief, at least he had a familiar face with him 'A _sexy_ familiar face' Harry tried to hush his own thoughts, but failed dramatically when Noah reached him. _

"_Noah, why is the school empty?" _

_Instead of replying Noah leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. _

_Harry moaned in the back of his throat and threw his arms around Noah's neck, reaching up on his tip toes for better leverage. _

_Noah's hands ran down his back, resting on his arse which Noah gently squeezed causing Harry to gasp into the kiss, Noah took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. He walked Harry backwards into the classroom Harry was previously standing in the doorway of, and didn't stop until Harry's back hit something solid, the something solid turned out to be the whiteboard. _

_Harry moaned and grabbed Noah harder and he pressed himself against the hard body, wanting to feel more, wanting to get closer. _

_Noah slid his hands further down and gripped Harry's legs encouraging him to jump up. Harry took the hint and wrapped his legs round Noah's waist, throwing his head back at the delicious friction the movement caused. _

"_Oh Noah" Harry sighed.'_

Harry woke with a gasp, bolting up into a sitting position, he was panting heavily and his face flushed as snippets of his dream kept on flashing in his mind.

If looking Noah in the eye was going to be hard before, it was going to be damn near impossible now. Harry flopped back down onto his bed with a groan; he only had a couple of hours until his alarm was due to go off.

…

The Talk:

A discussion of sexuality given to children, also euphemistically referred to as "the birds and the bees".

….

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time, no see eh? I am so sorry at how late this chapter has gotten out, I am appalled at myself but I do actually have a valid reason as to why this was so late in getting out, and I'm not going to go in depth about it, I'll just summarise. Basically I became really ill due to an infection and the antibiotics I was on made me even more ill, then when I got better I somehow threw my back out-god knows how I did- and I was reduced to lying in bed and it was difficult to type from the angle I was at, believe me I tried! Anyhu, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Putter/Narry action I promised. Even though it was only in a dream, but hey it counts right? Right? *Hides behind Noah*


	10. Resist

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites! Also I'm dedicating this chapter to **RileeTheRiddler** who kindly bought it to my attention that my story had been plagiarised and has been really kind and supportive. Even though this has shaken me up and annoyed me to no end that someone has stolen my work, rest assured that I refuse to leave this story.

I'd also like to apologise to you all about how late this chapter is. I won't bore you with the details of the events that have occurred in my life the past few months but I do believe that I owe you guys an apology after you have all been so supportive and wonderful to me! So again I'm so sorry guys! Anyway rant and blubbering over; I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy **action, **swearing**, and all that other **'adult'** stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings: **Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'Thoughts/ Dreams'

"Phone Conversation"

'**Flash Back'**

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Ten: Resist**

….

Resist:

**1. **To withstand, strive against, or oppose: _to resist temptation. _

**2. **To withstand the action or effect of.

**3. **To refrain or abstain from, especially with difficulty or reluctance.

….

Harry sighed heavily as he pulled up into McKinley's parking lot and smoothly parked his car. He took a couple of deep breaths to ready himself for the day and the prospect of ignoring Noah Puckerman. Hearing yelling Harry looked out of his car window and was pretty sure his mouth fell open in shock as he saw Noah and Finn playfully shove each other as they ambled their way across the parking lot. Now this scene wasn't what had Harry gaping, no it was the fact that Noah was wearing a pair of _tight_ dark wash denims with an equally tight black t-shirt that showed off Noah's gorgeously sculpted body to perfection. Did Harry mention they were _tight_?

Harry let his head fall onto his steering wheel, letting out a groan. Today was going to be a long one, Harry was certain of it. A sharp tap to his window made him jump in shock and caused him to bump his head off of the cream steering wheel. He shot a glare at Sam whilst rubbing his head and pulling his bag towards him as he slid out of the car, '_accidently'_ hitting a smirking Sam with his car door.

Sam pouted and rubbed his stomach which took the brunt of the blow.

"You hurt me Harry" Sam still pouted and lifted up his t-shirt displaying his rather impressive abdominal muscles. "I think you should kiss them better"

Harry just lifted his eyebrow in disbelief "Kiss is better? What are you four?"

Sam's pout just grew bigger and he scuffed his shoes against the ground. "Why are you so mean to me Harry?" Sam's voice wobbled in an attempt to sound upset but he pulled it off spectacularly bad.

Harry just rolled his eyes and locked his car and began making his way towards the entrance to the school.

"Sam, knock it off. I'm not buying the I'm upset routine, I bet it didn't even hurt when I hit you"

Sam just gaped in mock disbelief and sniffed loudly "Well, I don't deserve that sort of treatment, I thought you were my best friend forever" He pretended to cry into his arms which he had lent against his locker door.

Harry just laughed at his antics and hugged him round his middle.

"I don't know what came over me Mr Evans; could you possibly find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sam smiled "Well Mr Anderson, I think I could" Sam wrapped Harry up in a hug "But you still need to kiss the booboo better" Sam darted down the hall after that to escape Harry's reaction.

"Dream on Evans" Harry shouted down the hall, laughing and shaking his head at his friend's antics.

He completely choose to ignore the students that were watching the display _'No doubt another rumour about me and Sam will have circulated by the time I get to second period'_

Harry struggled with his locker door again; unfortunately Sam had run off before he could help open the metal door.

"Merlin, why did_ I_ have to get the bloody duff locker" Harry mumbled to himself as he wrestled with the piece of grey metal, using both of his hands to try and pry it open.

Suddenly a pair of extremely muscled arms reached round Harry and the large, tan hands closed around his small pale ones. Harry stopped breathing as he felt the muscled body press against his back and he just about managed to restrain himself from leaning back into the pleasurable warmth he felt radiating from the body behind him.

"Need some help?"

It was a pointless question; everyone could clearly see that Harry was struggling.

Harry could only nod as he couldn't trust his voice not to squeak.

The body just pressed more firmly against his back and the strong hands opened the door as easily as opening a book.

Harry was spun round and this time he did squeak as he looked up into the gorgeous face of Noah Puckerman.

"Thanks Noah" Harry managed to stutter out as the arms wrapped more tightly around him.

Noah just chuckled "Anytime Harry" He whispered and as suddenly as he appeared he left.

Harry lent heavily against the locker, forgetting that his door was open and yelped in shock when his head fell back further than he expected.

Ducking to try and cover his increasing blush he hastily gathered his books, slammed his locker door shut and hurried to his first lesson which appeared to be art.

…

Harry managed to reach his classroom just before the bell rang out and he breathed a small sigh of relief that he wouldn't get a tardy.

The teacher looked up at him and smiled.

"You must be Harry Anderson, welcome to my class" Harry instantly liked his art teacher, she had shoulder length bright pink hair that judging by the roots used to be a dark brown. She wore a plain black t-shirt, but what really drew people's attention was the brightly multi-coloured long skirt that swished whenever she moved. Harry also noticed that her arms were littered with an array of different bracelets.

"And you must be Miss Paige" Harry said as he moved further into the classroom.

Miss Paige laughed lightly waved him over, her bracelets jingling lightly.

"Such politeness, I'm not used to that." She smiled at Harry "Please just call me Heather, everyone else does"

Harry smiled back and nodded.

"Well you've joined us at an exciting time as today we're going to be learning about Photorealism"

Her smile was infectious and the whole class smiled with her.

"Now why don't you go and take a seat next to Noah"

Harry's head whipped round to the direction she was pointing and saw Noah sitting at the back of the classroom a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh before you go and join him, here" She placed a large sketch pad in his arms along with an assortment of drawing pencils. She moved behind him and gently pushed him in the direction of the desk.

Harry made his way, slowly towards the mohawked teen.

'_Why is this happening to me today?' _ Harry thought as he reached the large wooden desk that was splattered with old paint stains.

He dropped his sketch pad and pencils down and dropped down in his seat, trying his best to ignore the object of his desire.

"Okay class, is everyone settled? Right well I'll begin than shall I?" The teacher hopped up onto her desk, kicked off her shoes and drew her legs up so she was sitting cross legged as though she was doing a yoga position.

"Right, is everyone comfortable? I know I am." After looking round at the entire class she began.

"Well Photorealism, Super Realism, Sharp Focus Realism, Hyper Realism, or whatever you want to call it are basically one in the same, you can call it whichever of these labels you prefer and argue about the minute details between the styles, but ultimately they're all art styles where the illusion of reality is created through paint so the result looks more like a large, sharply focused photo than anything else."

Her enthusiasm was incredible as she talked about art. Harry decided that art was now one of his favorite lessons, regardless to whether he had talent or not. He also decided that Miss Paige was his new favorite teacher.

"Photorealism is a style which often seems more real than reality, with detail down to the last grain of sand and wrinkle on someone's face. Where nothing is left out, nothing is too insignificant or unimportant not to be included in the painting."

Miss Paige suddenly twisted the top part of her body so she was facing the wall behind her and she bent over the edge of the desk pulling up a laptop with her as she righted herself.

"Give me a minute guys, just talk among yourselves for a sec while I get this booted up"

The class broke out into quiet murmurs', as if they were scared of breaking the calm atmosphere that the teacher had created.

Harry tried to ignore Noah as best as he could but he found it quite difficult to not look at him.

Harry noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Noah had twisted sideways in his seat, his knees brushing against the side of Harry's chair.

Harry continued to stare straight ahead, knowing that if he made eye contact with Noah he would turn to jelly.

Harry was suddenly jolted and had to clasp his hands over his mouth to muffle the yelp that sprang from his throat.

Noah had hooked his foot around one of the legs of Harry's chair and had succeeded in pulling Harry further towards him.

Harry threw a glare at Noah and tried to move his chair back into its original position but Harry couldn't win against Noah's strength. He lent back in his chair pouting and crossed his arms.

Noah lent forwards and whispered in Harry's ear. "So, why are you trying to ignore me Sweet Cheeks?"

Harry's cheeks- facial ones that is- flushed bright red at the nickname.

"I'm not trying to ignore you" Harry lied still not meeting Noah's eyes.

Noah just chuckled "That's bull and you know it. Maybe I'd believe you if you weren't being so obvious about it"

Harry just blushed even harder and tried in vain to turn in chair around.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me" Noah demanded as he grasped Harry's chin in his hand and gently pulled Harry's face so it was facing his.

Noah frowned as Harry refused to meet his eyes. "Harry, tell me what have I done wrong"

Harry finally met his eyes and stopped trying to move away from him.

"Noah" Harry sighed as he quickly glanced around the room "It's about yesterday, about the kiss" Harry whispered.

Noah smirked "That kiss was pretty rockin' don't worry there's plenty more where that came from"

"That's not what I'm worried about Noah; I'm not going to kiss you again anytime soon. I honestly don't know _why_ I did that yesterday, I _shouldn't_ have done it" Harry started nibbling on his bottom lip

"You don't have to worry about what people will say; I'm a stud no one will fault you with wanting to get some of the Puckasuarus"Noah flexed his arms and winked at Harry.

Harry snorted and raised one of his eyebrows "Puckasuarus? Really?"

"What, it's a bitchin name"

Harry shook his head slightly _'don't get sucked in. Resist, resist'_

"Noah, I'm not going to be some dirty little secret and I'm definitely not going to make a habit out of kissing you in dirty toilets either" Harry stated.

"Aw Babe that's what they all say at first but I'll give you a ride that you'll never forget" Noah leered at Harry.

Harry just glared at Noah "That's just it Noah, I'm not the kind of person that goes around having one night stands or whatever you want to call it with people. I like to go slow, I like being in a relationship. I'm more than happy being your friend but I know that you can't give me what I want."

Noah gaped at Harry "How would you know that I can't give you that"

Harry let out a small sigh "Noah, I know your reputation; I know that you won't be able to give me a monogamous relationship or one at all. Can we just be friends please?"

Seeing Noah's smirk Harry cut off his train of thought "Normal friends, not friends with benefits"

"Fine, for now. But I will prove that I can be in a monogamous relationship with you"

"That's great you do that but I believe we will both benefit from getting to know each other as friends"

Noah's response was cut off when Miss Paige clapped to gain the classes' attention.

"Right, I finally managed to locate the folder for this lesson."

She reached her arm up and pointed a little black device at the screen behind her and clicked, staring the slideshow.

"Guys I want you to pay attention to the detail in these pictures of paintings okay? Now…"

Noah and Harry didn't speak for the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang Harry shot straight out of his seat and darted out of the door. There was only so much he could take of Noah before throwing himself on the muscled body, but he must _resist_.

He wanted a lot more than a quick fuck.

…...

"Harry still won't kiss my poor abs better" Sam pouted as he dropped his tray down on the 'Gleek' table.

Everyone looked at Sam in shock before Artie broke the silence.

"Okay, um what in the hell?"

Harry sent a bitch glare at Sam "Just ignore him, he's just upset that I hit him with my car door"

Silence still hung over the glee table.

"I repeat, what in the hell?" Artie said as he stared at Harry and Sam.

Seeing how Sam started shovelling food in his large mouth Harry regaled them with the story.

"And now he keeps on saying that 'I need to kiss his booboo better'" Harry huffed as he finished, he looked around at his fellow glee members expecting to see sympathy, instead he just amusement.

Harry pouted and copied Sam's earlier action of eating his lunch, though with more dignity and to escape the amused looks.

"Are you sure that you two aren't together?" Tina asked as she looked at them in disbelief.

Sam just burst out into laughter, while Harry glared at him. The rest of the table looked at them as though they were insane.

"No, we're just friends, though Samuel does not help the rumours at all" Harry stated as he still glared at Sam.

"Naw babe, don't be like that, I thought you loved me?" Sam said as he slung an arm across Harry's shoulders.

Harry just sighed and didn't even bother to try and move the arm; he knew it would be pointless and just succeed in him getting even more annoyed.

He failed to see the look of jealously that was displayed on Noah's face.

….

"Okay guys, I've decided that this week we'll be doing duets" Mr Schuster exclaimed as he entered the room, instantly causing a buzz of excitement to fill the room.

Mr Schuster just laughed "Alright guys lets settle down" He waited till the group of misfit teens fell silent "Now the theme I want you guys to do is" He paused and uncapped the black marker and the only sound that filled the room for a brief moment was the squeak the pen caused as it was dragged across the surface.

Once Mr Schuster moved away from the board and waved his arm in a dramatic flair some of the teenagers let out sounds of appreciation.

Written on the board was 'Freestyle'.

"Finally we actually get to sing what we want"

"Hell yeah"

"But Mr Schu isn't the lack of an actual theme going to hinder the majority of the group as they won't know what song to sing that will complement their voice. I mean I personally will have no difficulty in picking out a song, but the rest will most likely go for songs that while popular, they won't be the best to sing" Throughout the speech Rachel hardly drew breath and aside from Sam and Harry-who looked shocked- the rest just glared slightly at Rachel as though it was common occurrence.

"Now Rachel I have full faith that people will do this well. Now I've decided to use the hat of fate, one team will have to have three people as there are an odd number of people."

Mr Schuster chuckled lightly as he noticed that some of his students counted themselves to double check what he had said.

Mr Shuster picked up the black hat and shook it slightly causing the paper to crinkle.

"Rachel you're up first" Rachel shot up out of her seat and strode towards the hat making a show of mixing up the names before she pulled one out.

"Santana" She said dejectedly.

Santana just glared, but moved towards Rachel to discuss song choices.

Mercedes was paired with Tina, Mike with Artie, Quinn with Brittany; Finn with Puck and Sam- Harry barely contained his shout of relief, because how the hell would have he been able to resist Noah then- And Harry was paired with Kurt who smiled at Harry in excitement. Harry couldn't help but smile back. It would be good to get to know the other teen. Also this project would provide a distraction from Noah, after all he must _resist_.

…..

Resist:

**1. **To withstand, strive against, or oppose: _to resist temptation. _

**2. **To withstand the action or effect of.

**3. **To refrain or abstain from, especially with difficulty or reluctance.

…

**A/N:** Duckies, oh my Duckies I'm so sorry for this being late, but anyway I bet you were expecting me to pair Harry with Noah weren't you? I was thinking about it but then it's be too easy for them ;)

Please R&R they make my day when you do because your opinion matters to me and wow did that sound corny, Lol.


	11. Sprain

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites! (once I actually realised people had reviewed, my alerts had messed up and I originally thought that no one had reviewed my story; I was basically like Emma in season one when she's in her car crying whilst singing 'all by myself' Lol.)

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Dreams'_

"_Phone Conversation/ Singing"_

'_**Flash Back'**_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Eleven: Sprain**

…**.**

**Sprain: **

**1. **A painful wrenching or laceration of the ligaments of a joint.

**2. **The condition resulting from a sprain.

…**.**

As soon as Mr Schuster dismissed them Kurt immediately linked arms with Harry.

"So, want to come to my house? I have a very large repertoire of music" Kurt exclaimed proudly.

Harry giggled "Yeah, sure let me just phone my mom to let her know I won't be back till later"

Kurt just nodded and released Harry's arm to allow him to fish his phone out of his bag.

Harry quickly punched in the number two speed dial for home- Blaine had put his number in the number one spot, when Harry found this out he just rolled his eyes at his grinning brother and smacked the back of the curly head to, in Harry's words, 'to try and deflate the massive ego'.

"_Hello, who's speaking please?"_

Harry smiled at his mom's voice _"Hey mom it's your non-dapper son speaking" _

Rose chuckled down the line _"Ah, hello my dear Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of talking to such a fine specimen of a son?" _

"_My glee assignment, we have to do duets this week and I was partnered with Kurt and he invited me back to his house to decide what to sing so I won't be back till later, is that alright?" _

"_Ooh, sounds exciting, is Kurt a potential boyfriend by any chance?"_ Rose's voice had taken on a deeper tone and she emphasised the word boyfriend unnecessarily; she loved to tease her youngest son any chance she could get.

Harry blushed in embarrassment as he noticed that Kurt had heard his mom and started to chuckle slightly.

"_Mom!"_ Harry exclaimed _"You know your voice can be heard by other people"_

"_Oh can it? How silly of me"_ By her tone Harry could tell that she knew her voice could be heard by people within a certain distance to Harry's phone.

"_Anyway, joking aside, yes it is alright for you to go to Kurt's, just call me before you leave okay Sweetie?" _

"_Yes Mom I will, love you" _

"_Love you too" _

Harry disconnected the call and shoved his phone in his bag "I am so sorry about that, my Mom can be quite embarrassing when she wants to be"

Kurt just waved it off "It's fine, no harm done. Besides she sounds like quite a character"

Kurt once again looped his arm through Harry's and together they headed towards the school doors.

"So are you alright to follow my car back to my place, because I'm sure you don't want to leave your car here" Kurt sneered slightly as he glanced around the parking lot. _HHH_

_HHHHiobhnbknbHa_

"No, I do not. Merlin knows what would happen to Sally if I left her here"

Kurt raised a brow at the comment "Care to explain why you have named your car?"

"Hey no judging, I couldn't not name her" Harry's voice was slightly defensive but he knew Kurt wasn't being nasty in his enquiry.

Once they had reached Harry's car Kurt started to giggle.

Harry looked at him in slight shock "What's so funny?"

"Mustang Sally" Kurt just stated "I now get why you named your car, I like it"

Harry mock preened "Why thank you good sir" Harry looked around at the mass of cars "Which one is yours?" He asked as he unlocked his door and tossed his bag on the passenger seat.

Kurt pointed at the car a few spaces down "There's mine"

Harry glanced up and had to do a double take at the large, gleaming black car "Bloody Hell!" Harry exclaimed "That's one big car!"

Kurt just laughed at Harry's reaction "Yeah, well my dad was worried about me being on the road in case of an accident and was reluctant to get me a car, but we compromised"

"So the compromise was getting you a modern version of a tank?" Harry joked as he once again let his eyes sweep over the car.

"Basically, anyway shall we make our way to mine?"

Harry just nodded "Lead the way my good sir"

They both laughed and Kurt made his way to his car and Harry slid into his.

…

Kurt was a very good, cautious driver. That's what Harry noticed as he followed Kurt.

'I don't know why his dad was so worried, pigs will fly before Kurt gets into an accident' Harry thought as they stopped at a set of lights. They had been travelling for ten minutes when Kurt turned left down a street lined with houses, they turned left again halfway down the road and then right.

Harry was saying the turnings out loud in hopes of memorising them for future reference.

They pulled up in front of a lovely, decent sized house and Harry parked on the street as Kurt pulled up onto the drive.

Harry gathered his bag and locked his car behind him and met Kurt on his porch.

"My Dad's still out at the garage and won't be back until five, so we can sing without worrying about bothering anyone"

Harry smiled at Kurt and took his shoes off and placed them on the mat where Kurt had placed his.

"Finally a guest who doesn't traipse their shoes through the house" Kurt exclaimed as he walked down the hallway "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water please" Harry rocked onto the balls of his feet, debating whether or not he should follow Kurt, but Kurt reappeared from what Harry presumed was the kitchen, carrying a tray with two glasses of water and a few snacks.

Kurt gestured with the tray for Harry to precede him to a door that stood a little way from where Harry stood.

The door Harry discovered led to the basement which was also Kurt Hummel's very cool bedroom.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry whistled slightly in awe as he took in the room.

"Your room is so cool"

Kurt smiled and placed the tray on a white table that was placed in front of a comfy looking sofa

"Why thank you, I took great pride in decorating my room"

Harry smiled back and his eyes fell on a chair that was hanging from the ceiling.

"You can sit in it if you want to" Kurt stated when he saw where Harry was staring. He laughed lightly as Harry hurried his way to the chair and sat in it, giggling when it spun slightly.

"I think I'm in love with your room" Harry exclaimed as he made the chair rock slowly "I so want a chair like this"

"Try eBay that's where I got mine" Kurt said as he flicked through a huge box filled with records "What's your singing voice like?" He questioned as he glanced up at Harry only to get a shrug in return.

"I have no idea" Harry slowly got off the hanging chair and walked towards Kurt "I could sing something for you if you want, though don't be too horrified by my voice"

Kurt gestured to his records "Do you need any music?"

Harry just shook his head and took a deep breath and sang the song that was nearly ever present in his mind.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes.<br>Rest your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part, baby of mine.<em>

Harry's voice was soft and gentle as he sang the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby.

_Little one when you play,  
>Don't you mind what they say.<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
>Never a tear, baby of mine."<em>

Harry trailed off and shuffled nervously, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking slightly on his feet.

Kurt looked at him with a smirk spreading on his face "We are so going to win this competition!" Kurt stated as he clapped lightly at the end of Harry's mini 'performance'.

Harry smiled in relief and plonked himself down next to Kurt on the floor, idly fiddling with the corner of the box.

Kurt glanced at Harry "Why did you choose to sing that song?"

Harry's lips turned up into a sad smile "My mother used to sing it to me when I was a baby. I tend to usually sing it when I'm upset; it just reminds me that someone loved me and it's comforting to me. I...I have no idea why I sang it just now"

"Loved?" Kurt questioned as he looked at Harry in confusion.

Harry avoided eye contact with Kurt and nervously played with his hair.

"I-It's" Harr took a deep breath "A story for another time?" Harry's eyes pleaded with Kurt's and Kurt dropped the subject with a small smile and turned back to his record collection.

"So what song are we going to sing" Harry questioned as he watched Kurt flip through the records once more, his brow lightly furrowed in concentration as he mentally went through songs in his head.

"I'm not sure, but thankfully we have a week to decide on the song, costume and dance routine"

Harry squeaked at the mention of a dance routine "Dance? You want to dance?"

Kurt chuckled slightly at the expression on his face "Harry don't worry I won't make it too difficult, as I don't know how far your dance talent goes"

Harry snorted "Not far" He stated as his mind flashed to the Yule Ball and he shuddered.

Kurt looked intrigued at the memory that Harry was momentarily lost in.

"What sort of dance have you done?"

"Erm, the first and last time I danced was at a Yule Ball at my boarding school in Scotland, and I wasn't very good at it" Harry said sheepishly.

"Was it formal dancing?"

"Yes, I think it was"

Kurt grinned and stood up with a flourish and grabbed his iPod from his bag and plugged it into the docking station he had set up near the stairs.

Kurt turned the volume up and music was blasted into the room, he danced over towards Harry and grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up off of the floor, causing Harry to laugh.

"Just listen to the beat, let it surround you, let it consume you and you'll be dancing with no trouble" Exclaimed Kurt.

"That sounded quite sensual" Harry laughed as he let Kurt move his arms in a parody of a waltz.

Kurt just shook his head with a smile "Dancing can be sensual" He dropped Harry's arms "Just do as I say and follow my lead"

Suddenly single ladies came on and Kurt smirked "Just follow my lead and copy what I do" He repeated as he let the music wrap around him.

Harry did as he was told and copied Kurt's movements to the best of his ability.

He stumbled in places and nearly collapsed in laughter in others but by the time the song had ended Harry managed to dance passably.

Kurt turned the music down and smirked at Harry "I think you're a natural. Now I think we should run through that a few more times until you've got it completely. Kurt turned towards his iPod and flicked back to Beyoncé "If you can get this dance right, others will be easy in comparison"

The pair positioned themselves at the starting point as the music started.

After running through it three more times Kurt could proudly say that Harry had gotten the dance down wonderfully.

He stopped the music and clapped, laughing at Harry's bow "You're too kind good Sir" Harry stated as he pulled out of the bow laughing when Kurt bowed in return.

…..

"Yes mom, I'm just getting in the car now. Yes I'll go by the speed limit" Harry rolled his eyes and Kurt smiled as he handed Harry his bag.

Harry mouthed thanks to the taller teen "Mom, yes I'll make sure to be careful. Mom I can't do that"

Kurt could only hear muffled talking "Well mom I can't actually leave until you hang up otherwise I won't be able to drive home, or I'd be talking whilst driving"

Kurt laughed lightly and waved as Harry smiled at him and waved as he dropped his phone onto the passenger seat and pulled away from the house.

It was nice hanging out with Harry, it was great being friends with the petite teen, though don't get Kurt wrong Mercedes was a brilliant friend but it was nice being with someone who understood what it was like to be out and proud and having to face homophobic jerks.

…

"I'm home!" Harry called as he stepped through the front door smiling at the responding yells he got in return.

Rose greeted him as he was about to climb the stairs to dump his bag in his room

"Hello Sweetie" She hugged the small teen to her and kissed his forehead "We're just about to have dinner, why don't you wash up and grab Blaine on the way down"

Harry snuggled into the embrace for a few seconds longer and then rushed up the stairs to put his bag away. He quickly tossed the bag onto his bed and made his way towards Blaine's room.

He quietly peeked through the gap in the door and smiled as he saw his brother hunched over his desk scribbling away, his uniform was still on though the blazer was hung on the back of the chair he was sitting on and his tie was loosened round hi neck.

Harry pushed the door open gently and knocked softly on the door. Blaine looked up and smiled when he saw his little brother in the door way.

"Hey LB how was your friend's place?" He asked as he pulled off his black framed glasses and placed them on top of his homework _'Who seriously gives out homework within the first few days of school?' _Blaine thought as he glared at the sheets of work he had down.

"It was great; Kurt taught me the Single Ladies dance!"

Blaine nearly choked on air "The Single Ladies dance? Why did he teach you that?" He exclaimed as he stood up and tugged of his tie and let it fall to the floor as he strode towards his closet to change.

Harry rolled his eyes and went and picked up the tie and placed it on the desk and he followed Blaine and swiped a hanger from the closet door.

"Because apparently if I can learn the Single Ladies dance, I can learn anything" Harry smiled as he heard Blaine snort, placing the blazer on the hanger, along with the tie and hanging on the handle of the closet door.

Blaine burst out behind the door and made Harry scream as he jumped backwards and managed to trip over the rug and land on the floor.

"You jerk!"

Blaine held his sides from laughing loudly as he saw Harry pouting from the floor with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry LB, but I couldn't pass on that opportunity" He managed to get out between chuckles.

Harry just rolled his eyes "Yeah you sound_ real_ sorry. Now help me up" He demanded as he held his hands out to his brother.

Blaine grabbed onto Harry's hands and yanked him up off of the floor, the sharp movement caused Harry to stumble and fall back down as his ankle gave way.

"Owie" Harry hissed as he pulled his leg closer to his body and he gently pressed against the sore spot.

Blaine dropped to his knees next to Harry and his hands hovered over the hurt ankle, his face lined with worry.

"I'm so sorry Harry" He expressed as he delicately pressed against Harry's ankle.

"Blaine it's not your fault that I can't keep my balance" He stated as his face scrunched up in pain at the gentle pressing.

"It is, I shouldn't have made you jump. I'm so stupid"

Harry looked up at his brother and smirked "Well I don't disagree that you're stupid" He leaned towards Blaine and gripped his shoulder "Help me up would you?"

Blaine scrambled up onto his feet and this time was gentle and he helped pull Harry to his feet "I don't think you should be walking on that, I think you've sprained it slightly" He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to help keep him up.

"Exactly, it's just a _sprain_. I haven't broken it, so it's not that serious" He winced as he tried to walk towards the door "Well walking should be fun" He stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blaine frowned and stopped walking, causing Harry to stop as well "I'm not letting you walk down stairs like that"

"Blaine, don't worry I'll be fine" Harry dragged out the last word in a whine, hating the fuss Blaine was making. He really was not used to people causing this much fuss and worrying so much over such a small (In comparison to previous injuries' anyway) injury.

"No, I cannot in good conscience let you walk on that ankle" Before Harry could protest Blaine nudged Harry to sit on the edge of his bed "I can however let you piggy back ride down the stairs" He stated as he crouched down in front of Harry, back facing him.

Harry laughed and shook his head as he reached forward and gripped Blaine's shoulders, scooting forward and wrapping his legs around Blaine's back.

Blaine gripped Harry's legs; made sure the younger teen was holding on and stood up.

"All aboard!" Blaine called out with a smile as Harry laughed and propped his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

Harry's laughter echoed down the stairs as Blaine made train noises and bounced down the stairs, trying not to jostle Harry's ankle too much.

Their parents looked up in amusement as the pair entered the kitchen, giggling to each other as Blaine walked over to Harry's chair and carefully dropped him on it.

"Thank you for using the Blaine Express, I hope you enjoyed the journey"

Harry giggled and nudged Blaine towards his own seat.

"May I ask why Harry was given a piggy back ride?" Jackson asked as he looked between his two sons.

Blaine looked at his plate guiltily "I caused him to twist his ankle" He yelped when a carrot hit him on the chest and he looked up at his little brother in shock and confusion.

"You did not cause me to do anything. _I_ was the one who fell over; it's not your fault that I'm clumsy"

"Yeah but _I_ was the one who made you jump, making you fall over, thus hurting your ankle. So it is my fault"

Rose and Jackson shared a looked and shook their heads in amusement.

Before the boys could spiral into an argument Rose whistled, once she'd gained their full attention she started speaking.

"Now that's enough. Blaine next time make sure there's a softer landing for Harry if you are going to make him jump. Harry carrots are not meant to be thrown, so please refrain from throwing them at your brother, that also goes for all foods. And accept your brother's apology."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms "Apology accepted BB"

Blaine grinned at Harry and discretely threw the piece of carrot back.

Harry gaped at him in shock, while Blaine just smirked.

"Blaine, be a dear and not throw food" Rose stated, not even looking in his direction.

Harry burst out laughing at the expression on Blaine's face.

…

…

**Sprain: **

**1. **A painful wrenching or laceration of the ligaments of a joint.

**2. **The condition resulting from a sprain.

…**.**

**A/N: The song Harry sung was 'Baby Mine' By Alison Krauss, go check it out, it's how I imagine Lilly singing it to Harry. And yes it is also the song from Dumbo.**

**Also I have finally decided how Harry's voice should sound. I've found it quite difficult to decide anyway it was a video I found on YouTube that gave me my decision. His name is Brock Baker and the song was Fairytale Ending here's the link: **

** www. youtube watch?v=9kKifVNlCzA**

**I hope people are happy with Harry's voice. Also what did you guys think of this chapter? Please give me your feedback. **

**Love you my Duckies! **


	12. Lust

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you, who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts and favourites! I feel like the world's worst author with my updates. I found this chapter very hard to write, I wrote the first 2,000 words no problem then I lost momentum and decided to leave it a few days and go back to it. That was a bad idea, now I feel as though the chapter is disjointed and rubbish *pouts*.

**ALL mistakes are my OWN! **

**I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter**

**There will be slight OOC on Harry's part**

**Warnings**: **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other '**adult**' stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter. Oh slight **cross-dressing** on Kurt's part and a lot of **cross-dressing** on Harry's part.

**Pairings**: Noah (Puck)/Harry or **Putter** as I like to name them, **Klaine**, **Finchel**, **Bartie**, **Tike** and I have no idea who to pair Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/ Dreams'_

"_Phone Conversation/ Singing"_

'_**Flash Back'**_

**Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!**

**Chapter Twelve: Lust**

…**.**

**Lust:**

**1. **Intense or unrestrained sexual craving.

**2. **

**a. **An overwhelming desire or craving: _a lust for power._

**b. **Intense eagerness or enthusiasm: _a lust for life._

**3. **_Obsolete_ Pleasure; relish.

_intr.v._ **lust·ed**, **lust·ing**, **lusts**

To have an intense or obsessive desire, especially one that is sexual

…**.**

Harry could not believe his luck, or lack of, he thought that because he was no longer at Hogwarts that the injuries that he would occur would dramatically decrease. The slight throbbing coming from his ankle told him otherwise.

'_I guess I really am just that accident prone'_

He leaned forward and poked his ankle in curiosity, the pain had lessened due to the ice that was now covering his ankle and his foot was beginning to feel numb. He continued to poke the numb flesh, marvelling at the abilities of ice. The numbness prevented him from feeling any pain at all.

Blaine stood in Harry's bedroom doorway rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"What on earth on you doing?"

Harry jolted in shock and whipped his head up to glare at Blaine.

"Stop making me jump, I think we've all realised by now what happens when someone makes me jump"

Blaine flushed guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Harry I really am sorry" He stated as he made his way further into the room and sat himself down next to Harry's propped up foot.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh hush; it wasn't a dig at you, silly." He reached down and patted Blaine's arm. "And stop apologising" He accompanied this with a slap to Blaine's arm.

Blaine gasped in mock horror and started to rub his arm. "You're so mean to me Harry" He pouted and his lower lip began to tremble.

Harry just burst out laughing, falling back onto the mound of pillows behind him. Blaine's lip quirked and he (gently) dived onto the bed next to his brother and proceeded to tickle him. Harry started shrieking with laughter and started squirming to try and get out of Blaine's grasp.

Harry's laughter was infectious and Blaine couldn't help but join in with Harry's laughter, but that didn't stop him from continuing the tickle attack.

"No! Please Blaine stop, I'll wet myself" Harry gasped between laughter.

Blaine smirked as though contemplating whether or not it'd be worth continuing to tickle Harry, to the point that Harry was really worried that he would indeed wet himself, but thankfully Blaine stopped.

Harry sighed in relief, his ribs and stomach had started to ache from all the laughing.

"Thank you, for a moment I was really worried that you wouldn't stop"

Blaine just chuckled "Well it was tempting not to, but then I don't think any of us wanted to see you wet yourself"

Harry just stuck his tongue out in way of a reply.

Blaine chose to ignore Harry and made a show of getting comfortable on Harry's bed, snuggling into the soft quilt and pillows.

"What do you think you're doing? You have a perfectly good bed in _your_ room" Harry attempted to shove Blaine off of the bed but found the task difficult due to his ankle (and strength) preventing him from really doing anything more than a nudge.

"Oooh that showed me" Blaine mocked as he snuggled further into the bed.

Harry resigned himself to having to share his bed with his brother and copied Blaine and snuggled into his comfy bed.

Rose found them an hour later when she came up to check on Harry and her heart melted at the sight of her two sons snuggled together on the bed.

She quietly entered the room and crept up to the bed and she slowly removed the melting ice pack, thanking the fact that she thought to wrap a towel around it. She placed the melted ice pack and towel on the bedside table and made sure that Harry's foot was still at least slightly elevated. After closing the blinds she gently tugged the blanket up from the end of the bed and placed it over her sleeping boys and placed a kiss to each of their foreheads. Turing off the light and picking up the ice pack she backed her way slowly out of the room.

"Goodnight my princes'" She whispered as she closed the door.

….

Harry woke up to someone messing with his hair, after blinking a few times to try and clear his vision he looked up and saw that Hedwig was preening his hair with her beak. He reached up a hand and gently stroked her soft feathers, his eyes full of affection.

"Hey Girl" He greeted getting a soft coo in return. Hedwig stopped her ministrations on Harry's hair and gently nipped his ear which was one of her own ways of showing affection. Harry had lost track on the number of times that Hedwig 'groomed' his hair and had long since stopped trying to stop her from doing it. Deeming her job done Hedwig flew over to her perch and promptly stuck her head under her wings to sleep.

Harry turned to look at his alarm clock and noticed that it was only half five.

He groaned in slight frustration "You couldn't have woken me up a little later?" He questioned his owl as he scooted himself up into a sitting position, trying to be mindful of a still sleeping Blaine.

Harry decided to study his ankle and noticed that the ice pack was missing. Harry smiled as he realised it must have been their mom who removed the ice and covered them with the blanket.

Harry prodded his ankle and noticed with slight satisfaction that the swelling had dramatically gone down and it didn't hurt as much as yesterday. Deciding to try and test how much weight his ankle could take, Harry slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and eased his feet down onto his soft carpet. Using the bedside table as support Harry slowly stood, his left leg immediately taking the majority of his weight.

Harry let out a breath and made his way towards his bathroom, walking with a limp. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, but his ankle still throbbed lightly in pain. Harry figured that a couple of pain killers would help with that, but he'd have to ask his mom first.

After finishing his business in the bathroom Harry made his way back towards his bed and promptly dropped himself on it, causing the bed to bounce slightly.

Blaine shifted in his sleep and groaned as the movement woke him up.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to glare at his smiling brother.

"Morning" Chirped Harry as he sat on his bed letting his injured ankle hang off the edge.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked his voice rough from sleep.

Harry turned to look at the clock "It is five-fifty!" Harry giggled as Blaine groaned again and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Come on BB, rise and shine" Harry sang, giggling as Blaine threw the pillow at him and missed.

"Why did you wake me up this early?" Blaine grumbled as he turned over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillows.

"I didn't actually mean to wake you, but meh" Harry shrugged "You'd be getting up in a bit anyway"

"Not till at least seven!" Blaine mumbled.

"Opps" Harry giggled and bounced on the bed and then threw himself on top of his brother's back.

"Oomph!" Blaine gasped at the unexpected weight pressing him further into the bed.

He turned his head to the side to see Harry giggling and smiling down at him and Blaine cursed mentally, he couldn't be mad at his brother when he was like this.

"You're just lucky that I love you" He started to push himself up and Harry slid off of his back and rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"And I love you BB!" Harry leaned over the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug, snuggling into the embrace for a few seconds, he kissed his brothers cheek, stood up and turned around and limped towards the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school.

….

Harry finished rinsing out the conditioner in his hair and turned the shower off and wrapping himself up in one of his biggest, fluffiest towels. After drying himself off and moisturising his body with his body cream he pulled on his dressing gown and stepped out into his bedroom, seeing that Blaine had left Harry made his way over to his closet.

After looking at his clothes for five minutes Harry decided on wearing leggings as he needed something stretchy to go over his ankle and he needed something that wouldn't dig into it as well.

Harry pulled out a pair of black leggings, his freedom vest and a cropped, black leather jacket. He tossed his clothes onto the bed and went to his chest of draws. He had to wear panties if he wanted to wear leggings, as boxers would show up against the material.

He pulled on the underwear and his leggings, mindful of his ankle and then pulled his vest on, thankful that it was long and stopped just past his arse at the top of his thighs.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry called and smiled as his mom's head poked round the door.

She frowned as she saw him dressed "Harry, dear do you think it might be better if you didn't go to school today? You're supposed to rest your ankle for forty-eight hours" Rose stated worriedly as she walked towards her son.

"Mom, don't worry I'll be fine, I can walk and everything. As long as I have a couple of pain killers I should be fine" Harry sat on his bed and looked up at Rose and smiled.

Rose huffed and smiled back "Alright you can go in, but I'm driving you. I do not want you to drive with that ankle"

"Sounds fair"

Rose sat on the bed and lifted up the first aid kit she bought in with her "Now let me wrap up that ankle".

…..

Once Harry had his ankle wrapped he let his mother put his socks on at her insistence and watched as she gathered his school bag and jacket on the bed and went over to his closet to pick out his shoes.

She came out with a pair of over the ankle boots that were charcoal grey in colour and had a series of chunky buckles on the side. They were lined with such a soft material and they were in Rose's words "roomy enough so it wouldn't aggravate his ankle".

His Dad came into the room just as Rose had finished putting on Harry's boots.

"I think Harry's old enough to dress himself" He chuckled.

"Thank you Dad!" Harry exclaimed "See, Dad thinks the same as me. I am fully capable of dressing myself" He crossed his arms in triumph.

"Sush, you. Allow me to spoil you; I can't not dote on my children when they're ill or injured"

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook in head smiling.

Rose turned to Jackson "Actually I'm glad you're here, I need you to help Harry down the stairs"

Harry and his Dad shared a look; there was no use in arguing with Rose.

Jackson walked towards Harry and lifted his youngest son into his arms, Harry shrieked at the sudden move.

"A little warning next time would be great!" He smacked his Dad's arm when he laughed.

Jackson just bounced his arms, making Harry cling on in fear of being dropped "Careful Harry, I might drop you if you do that" He joked as he walked down the stairs.

"You are mean, I want Blaine back, he was nicer when he gave me a piggy back ride" Harry pouted.

"BLAINE, COME SAVE ME!"

Blaine appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in his uniform and started to walk next to his mom on the stairs, who was carrying Harry's jacket and bag.

Blaine ignored Harry's puppy dog eyes "Nope, I don't think I will. You woke me up insanely early!" Blaine sniggered at Harry's affronted look.

"I thought you forgave me for that" Harry said over his Dad's shoulder.

Blaine just smirked, Harry pouted and their parents just laughed at them in fond amusement.

…

Rose pulled up outside of McKinley and put the car in park and threw Harry a glare when she saw him reaching for the car door.

Harry put his arms up in surrender and waited for his mom to open the door for him.

"You know I haven't lost the function in the rest of my body, I'm fully capable of opening a car door" Harry stated as Rose opened his door.

"Harry, you could barely climb up in here, Blaine had to help you up onto the seat. I am not allowing you to get out of this car by yourself, god knows what would happen" She held out her arm to her youngest son and allowed him to use her for support in getting out of the car.

After a good few minutes Harry (with the Help of Rose) managed to get out of the car without damaging himself further.

Rose went to the back seat after Harry propped himself up against the car door, texting Sam to come and help him to the building. He in no way wanted his mom to walk him into the school.

"Here's your bag sweetie" Rose knew better than to put the bag around Harry and let him put it on himself.

"Now you're all set. Don't forget the pain killers are in your bag, make sure to eat something before you take them though, I've put plenty of snacks, as well as your lunch in the bag so you won't have to queue to get lunch. I've also put some money in your bag in case you want to buy a different drink to the one I've given you and-"

"Mom!" Harry exclaimed as he interrupted her speech.

Rose sent Harry a sheepish look "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you"

Harry rolled his eyes but pulled his mom into a brief hug "I'll be fine mother dearest, don't worry and besides Sam will look after me"

"Will I?"

Mother and son turned towards the new voice to see Sam standing near the front of the car.

"Yes, yes you will" Harry stated as he smiled at his friend, Sam just huffed and playfully rolled his eyes.

"If I have to" He whined as he moved to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around his waist to help him walk.

"See you later mom, love you" Harry called over his shoulder as Sam led him away, towards the school building.

"Bye Harry" Rose called back as she shook her head at her son and his friend.

"So, how did this happen?" Sam asked as he gestured with his free hand towards Harry's injured foot.

"My dear brother made me jump and I fell and twisted it" Harry said as he limped up the steps.

Sam snorted "Seriously? You jumped and fell; I was expecting a different answer than that"

"Oh, I'm sorry let me rephrase that; I fell over after doing a dangerous stunt of some sort. Is that more to your liking?" Harry stated sarcastically as they stopped in front of their lockers.

Sam nodded "Yes, I approve of that"

Harry just elbowed him after Sam had opened his locker for him.

"What sort of treatment is that? Here I am helping you out of the goodness of my heart and this is how I get repaid?" Sam sniffed "And you still haven't kissed my booboo from yesterday"

"You're still hung up on that? Really?"

"At least pretend to sound as though you care about your bestest friend in the whole wide world"

Harry raised his eye brow "I didn't realise that you were four Samuel"

Sam crossed his arms and pouted "You're so mean to me Harry. I thought you loved me!" Sam raised his voice for the last part of the sentence causing students who were watching them or passing by to start frantically whispering to each other.

Harry sighed and shook his head "Oh great, can we not go just one day where people don't spread rumours about us?"

Sam dropped to his knees and grasped one of Harry's hands in both of his "Are you saying that our love isn't real? But Harry I thought our love was deep and meaningful and passionate and real and-"

"Okay Sam, I get it, now stop it" Harry laughed as he tried to tug Sam up from the ground "You know I think you like the fact that they spread rumours, and I think you enjoy causing them"

Sam stood back up and slung his arm across Harry's shoulders "I resent such an accusation" He smirked as he walked Harry to his first class.

…..

The glee club that day decided to have lunch in the choir room as glee was in the period just after lunch.

The majority of the club was already there having all packed a lunch just for this occasion.

They were just waiting on Sam and Harry when they burst through the door, with Harry on Sam's back.

"Sam, slow down" Harry giggled as Sam quickly spun in a circle causing Harry to burst out laughing and to cling on tighter to Sam.

Sam finally stopped and faced the rest of the glee club.

"Hey guys" he greeted as he walked over to the chairs and turned to safely let Harry drop into one.

"Erm, hey" Mercedes replied with confusion.

Sam plonked down in the seat next to Harry and started rifling through his rucksack, which Harry carried for him, for his lunch.

Harry reached for the empty chair that was next to him and was struggling trying to reach it when Noah placed it directly in front of his chair, took of his letterman jacket and balled it up and placed it on the seat and lifted Harry's right leg up and placed it on the improvised pillow.

Harry blushed and stuttered out a thanks and Noah smirked in return and dropped down into the seat next to Harry, slinging his arm over the back of Harry's chair.

"So, want to tell the room why you've been limping around all day" Noah smirked at Harry and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry rolled his eyes "Get your head out of the gutter Noah"

"I think that'll be a hard task, he practically lives in it"

Harry looked over at one of the blonde girls and guessed that it was Quinn.

"It ain't a bad place to be" Noah shrugged.

"Oh, err well I fell over and twisted it at home last night and now I can't exactly walk unaided" Seeing their concerned expressions he hurried to continue "It's not that bad really, I've had way worse happen to me"

Harry suddenly stopped talking; he really knew how to put his foot (Harry mentally rolled his eyes at the irony) in it.

The whole of New Directions stared at Harry in shock, their stares causing Harry to shift nervously in his seat.

"What?" He questioned as he looked up from his lap.

"What do you mean that you've been hurt worse before?"

Harry looked over at Sam and saw the concern the blond teen was feeling.

"Erm, well I only meant that I've had like a broken arm and stuff" Harry was not a very good liar.

'_Does having your bones vanished from your arm count as broken?'_

Kurt leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms "How are we supposed to do our duet now?"

"Maybe you could just dance around me?" Harry shrugged with a smile; he looked past Noah to Kurt who was sitting a couple a seats away.

Kurt shook his head "No, I have an idea of what we can do" He tapped his chin in thought.

Harry bounced slightly in his chair "What is it?"

Kurt just smirked "I'll tell you in Glee"

Harry mock gasped "You Sir, are cruel"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kurt and Harry shared a look and giggled at their banter.

"Harry, I think you better lay off the pain meds"

Harry turned around to face Sam "Why? They make me feel better"

"They make you slightly hyper" Sam shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. "You've been gigglier today" He said around his mouthful of food.

"At least pretend that you actually know what manners are" Harry stated as he watched as his nose wrinkled in disgust watching the food roll around his best friend's mouth and unable to look away

Sam just chuckled at Harry's reaction and went back to his lunch.

Harry just shook his head and dragged his bag towards his lap and fished out his own lunch and his pain medication, before he could take any though the packet was snatched from his hand.

"Noah, give them back" Harry leaned across the mohawked teen and tried to grab the tablets but Noah just moved them further out of his reach.

"Noah" Harry pouted as he gave up and crossed his arms.

"I don't think so babe, you need to eat something before you take these"

"No I don't" Harry shook his head and looked into Noah's gorgeous brown eyes. Harry instantly found himself lost in the deep pools of chocolate and he couldn't tear his eyes away. How was he supposed to resist throwing himself on Noah, when Noah looked so sexy?

Harry was jolted out of his fantasy starring Noah when said teen shook the packet at Harry.

"It clearly states, right here" Noah pointed to the writing on the back of the box "Do not take on an empty stomach"

Harry grabbed at the packet and looked down at where Noah was pointing, trying to cover his blush. Harry read the back and saw what Noah had said.

"Oh, oops" Harry giggled "Well thank you for telling me Noah" He gently tugged the packet out of Noah's grasp, trying to ignore the jolt he felt when their hands brushed together.

Noah shrugged and leaned back in his seat "No problem" He was so close to just grabbing Harry and smashing their lips together, he shoved his hands in his pockets to try and prevent them from reaching out and dragging Harry onto his lap.

…

"Harry when are you going to kiss my booboo better" Sam pouted at Harry.

"Is he still going on about that?" Artie asked as he looked up from strumming his guitar.

Everyone had finished their lunch and were waiting until Mr Schue arrived for Glee to begin.

Sam just continued to pout "Harry needs to make it better"

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Harry leaned over tugged Sam's top up and kissed his friend's very defined abs. He pushed himself up and looked at Sam.

"Better?" He asked, smirking at the slight look of shock on the blonde's face.

Sam saw the smirk and instantly wiped the shocked look of his face.

"Yes thank you, I very much enjoyed your lips on my abs" He smirked as Harry blushed and spluttered slightly.

Harry missed the look of pure jealousy that was displayed on Noah's face.

"Sam, you're just…" Harry trailed off, not knowing what to call Sam.

"I'm just am I? Well thanks" He chirped in reply.

Harry stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

….

"Right guys just split up into your groups and continue practising for our mini competition" Mr Schuester announced as he entered the choir room.

Everyone broke off from the main group and took up different places in the room.

Kurt sat down next to Harry "So I've decided on what we should do"

"Oh, I'm finally allowed to know what our performance will be?"

"Yes, it was a tough decision on whether or not I could trust you, but I finally decided that I could"

"Well I'm glad that you could trust me, your partner for this competition"

They burst out into giggles, no longer able to keep up their 'straight' faces.

"Anyway I've decided that we'll perform sitting down on stools, that way you won't risk hurting your ankle further-"

"Wait, my ankle will be fine by then, I want to dance" Harry exclaimed.

Kurt just stared at Harry, a no on the tip of his tongue but he saw Harry's puppy dog eyes and his resolve practically melted.

"Fine" Kurt sighed "I think we can do a routine that allows you to move but not too strenuous"

"Yes, you're the best Kurtie"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Glee passed by quickly and the bell rang shrilly to alert students that it was the end of the period. Another bell will ring in five minutes to tell students that they should be in their next class.

Harry waved goodbye to Kurt and the others and wondered how he was going to get to his next class.

"Yo babe, I'll be your transport to art" Noah stood by the bottom of Harry's injured foot.

Harry sighed on relief "Thank Merlin, I thought I'd have to get there by myself.

"Well, just call me your Knight in Shining armour" Noah joked as he gently placed Harry's foot on the floor and shrugged his now creased letterman jacket on.

Noah swung his bag as well as Harry's onto his shoulder and reached out for Harry.

Harry grasped both of Noah's hands and let the strong teen lift him up from his chair.

"So how are we-" Harry let out a slight shriek as he was lifted, bridal style into Noah's strong arms.

"Noah, warn a guy" Harry tried to look affronted but his slight blush ruined the effect he was trying to pull.

Noah smirked at Harry and proceeded to walk out of the choir room. The hallways were thankfully deserted as Noah carried Harry down the hall. They didn't have far to go and when they reached the classroom door Noah carefully placed Harry on his feet and wrapped an arm around the slim shoulders.

Harry leaned against Noah barely resisting snuggling into his side.

"Yo Miss P sorry we're late" Noah all but swaggered in the room, helping Harry to their seats.

Miss Paige just looked at Harry's limping form and frowned "I hope everything's alright Harry"

Harry plonked down in his chair and flashed a smile to his art teacher "Yeah, I just sprained my ankle last night. Noah was helping me out; it's kind of a chore for me to walk unaided at the moment"

"Right, well if you need to go to the nurse or need help don't hesitate to ask. Now class today I think we should sketch! I want you to do portraits of the person you're sitting next to"

Half the class groaned "Yes Heather that does sound fun!" The teacher stated half smirking at the class.

"Now we all have our sketch pads, right?" The class nodded "Good, now I start" She turned on her heel and plonked herself down in her chair, grabbed a sketch pad and a pencil and propped her feet up on her desk, her heavy brown boots making a dull thump as they connected with the wood.

Noah turned to look at Harry and smiled as he watched the small teen tuck an errant strand of his hair behind a delicate ear. He'd never felt such strong attraction to anyone, hell he was a 'Wham, Bam thank you Mam' type of bloke but looking at Harry now, watching as he fought with his hair, trying to get to behave he wanted Harry, not just his body but the whole of him.

"Do I have something on my face" Harry jolted Noah out of his staring, Noah thanked god that he didn't blush easily.

"No but you can have something on your face" Noah mock leered causing Harry to chuckle slightly.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass" He flipped his sketch pad open "Now I can't guarantee that this portrait will look good, so don't laugh when you see the finished piece okay" Harry paused "And please don't be offended"

Noah laughed "I'll try not to be"

They readied themselves and got lost in drawing each other. Now Noah didn't like to advertise the fact that he took art, he got enough slack of the other jocks by being in Glee so he didn't exactly tell anyone that art was one of his passions, he loved it as much as his guitar, which was a lot. Noah had a whole array of sketch pads and pencils in his room and he was pretty badass at art.

He also had already drawn Harry before, in the privacy of his room, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. He already knew what Harry looked like from memory, had sketched it him quite a few times. He was absolutely enthralled by Harry and Harry didn't even know it.

Noah looked up from his book to see Harry staring at him, their eyes locked. Green clashed with brown; they were slowly leaning towards each other, the distance between them getting smaller and smaller. Their lips were so close to touching, just a little bit further and they'd be kissing.

'BBBRIIIINGGGG'

They both jumped at the sound and Harry quickly drew away, a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Well class I'd like you to continue this for homework. I expect a full portrait by Friday's class"

Noah smirked "Looks like you and me are going to spend more time with each other"

Harry laughed nervously.

…..

"Mom, you don't need to pick me up, I need to go to a friend's to do homework for art"

"_Homework? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" _

"Mom!"

"_Kidding! Well sort of. So what does this homework involve hmm?"_

Harry just placed his face in his hand "Oh just loud kinky sex" He stated sarcastically, he ignored Noah's raised brow.

"_Is that all? Sounds quite tame, well as long as you and this other guy are safe"_

"God Mom!" Harry exclaimed as he leaned against his locker. The hallway was empty due to the fact that Harry was excused from P.E and that Noah decided to skip Maths.

"No honey, I'm not God" Her laugh trickled out of the phone. "So is this guy going to be dropping you off after the loud kinky sex?"

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes Mom after me and Noah have loud kinky sex he'll drop me back home"

Noah smirked "We're going to have loud kinky sex? Don't mind if I do" Noah pulled Harry flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around the small waist.

"Noah" Harry smacked the broad, muscled chest. "You're as bad as my Mom"

Rose's laughter sounded out of the phone _"Well I'll leave you and Noah to it then sweetie. Take care of him Noah"_ She raised her voice at the last few words.

Noah chuckled "Don't worry Mrs Anderson, your son is in _capable_ hands"

"You're both as bad as each other; do you live to embarrass me?"

Rose and Noah just laughed.

"_Bye sweetie" _

Harry just shook his head and banged his phone against his forehead.

"Well, shall we go have loud kinky sex then?"

Harry suddenly realised that he was still encased in Noah's hold, he pulled away.

"In your dreams"

"Babe, don't you know it"

…..

Seeing that they weren't in their current lessons and they both had a fee period before the end of school they decided to leave now to go to Noah's.

Noah decided to carry Harry again and swept the small teen up into his arms. "Your carriage awaits my lady" He just laughed as Harry smacked the back of his head and carried him out into the parking lot in front of the school.

Noah stopped in front of a red truck and with one hand managed to open the door and place Harry down on the passenger seat. He shut the door after he put both his and Harry's bag on Harry's lap.

He walked around his truck and slid into the drivers set.

He turned the key in the ignition and glanced at Harry "So ready for a ride in the Puckerman Express?"

Harry chose to ignore the comment and plugged his seatbelt in.

The ride to Noah's was spent in silence, though quite a few looks were exchanged between the pair. Harry was watching the route they were going and noticed that Noah lived near Kurt.

They pulled up in front of a modest house with a drive that could fit two cars, which led to a garage. There was also quite a big patch of grass that was directly in front on the house itself with a few children's outdoor toys scattered across it.

Noah helped Harry out of the car and up his front steps and onto a small porch.

Noah quickly jogged down the steps and gathered the toys and walked back up the porch steps.

Seeing Harry's confused look Noah explained "My little sister, Sarah. She was supposed to tidy her toys up." He shook his head as he fished his house key out of his pocket and opened the front door. He gestured Harry to go in first and shut closed the door behind them after they stepped inside the threshold.

Noah dumped the toys in a chest under the coat rack that held an assortment of other toys.

"You can leave your shoes here if you want" Noah kicked his trainers off next the chest where a mat lay that was littered with an array of shoes.

"Erm I...Could you help me take them off?" Harry shuffled nervously on the spot.

Noah just crouched in front of Harry in response. "You may want to use my shoulders for support"

Harry reached out and gripped Noah's shoulders as Noah gently lifted Harry's feet and carefully slid his boots of. He placed them neatly next to his trainers and slowly stood up.

He gazed down at Harry, who gazed back "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Harry shifted his gaze away from Noah's eyes "So…" Harry trailed off.

Noah just smiled "Come on lets go to my room my sister will be back soon and she'll take control of the T.V. and kick us out of the sitting room."

"Okay" Harry stuttered out as Noah grabbed their school bags and once again swept him up in his arms.

"I'm going to apologise now in advance for the mess"

"I'm sure I've seen worse" Harry thought of Ron's room and smiled fondly at the memory.

"Here's where the magic happens" Noah stated as he kicked open his bedroom door.

Harry snorted in laughter "As if you just said that"

"What's wrong with what I said" Noah placed Harry on his desk chair and plonked down on his bed pouting.

Harry ignored him and looked around the room. The walls were littered with posters of bands Harry had never heard of, and one corner of the room held a few guitars on their stands. It was a typical teenage boy's room; there were clothes spilling out of the hamper next to Noah's closet and a couple of draws on his dresser remained open. Harry's gaze fell on Noah on the bed and he blushed in embarrassment when Noah raised his brow.

"Shall we start our homework?" Harry asked as he pulled out his sketch pad and pencil.

"What the loud kinky sex?" Noah waggled his eye brows and patted the space beside him on the bed.

Harry just tossed his pencil at Noah. Noah caught it and tossed it back smirking at Harry's reaction.

"Just get on with the portrait" Harry stated as he picked up his pencil from his lap.

Noah sighed "Fine" He flipped his pas open and began drawing.

After thirty minutes he was finished but he wasn't about to tell Harry that.

"Fancy a drink?" He asked as he tossed his sketch pad onto the floor.

"Yes please" Harry replied as he placed his pencil on top of his sketch pad on his lap.

"Coke alright?" Harry just nodded and Noah left the room.

Harry spun around on the chair and looked at the cork board above the desk, it was full of pictures of what Harry assumed were his family, there were quite a few of glee club and Harry frowned in confusion when his eyes landed on a sonogram photo, his gaze fell to a photo below it and it was of Noah holding a baby swaddled in a pink blanket.

Harry brushed his fingers over the picture and noticed how happy Noah was in the picture.

There was a cough from the doorway and Harry jumped and flushed guiltily.

"I'm sorry"

Noah just shrugged "No apology needed" He placed two Coke cans down on the desk and looked at the photo of Beth.

"That's Beth, she's my daughter"

Harry gasped "Daughter?" Harry turned his gaze back to the picture and noticed that it was folded in half. "May I?" Harry asked as he gestured to the picture, Noah nodded.

Harry unpinned the picture and folded it out and Harry saw Quinn in a hospital bed.

"You and Quinn had a daughter?"

"Yes, it was a drunken mistake that created the most beautiful creature that I've ever loved"

Harry heard the sadness in Noah's voice and gently folded the picture back in half and pinned it back on the board.

"She is beautiful. What happened?" Harry's heart ached as he looked back at Noah and saw his eyes swimming with tears.

"She was adopted. Quinn never wanted her, but I did. I wanted to keep my baby girl" Noah started to cry and Harry gasped and stood up and threw his arms around Noah.

"Oh Noah" Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around Noah's neck. Noah leaned down and pulled Harry to him, wrapping his arms around the small waist and placing his head in Harry's neck.

Harry ran his hand down Noah's strip of Harry and started to hum, trying to sooth him.

Noah just clung tighter and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck, causing Harry to feel the cool tears trace his skin.

Harry just continued to hum and stroke Noah's hair. The pair just stood there for a while as Noah slowly calmed down and Harry felt the flow of tears stop. Even after Noah had stopped crying they still stood there hugging each other.

Noah, eventually pulled away, looking embarrassed "I'm sorry, that wasn't very badass eh?" He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry placed his hands on Noah's chest "Never apologise for that Noah, never. It's okay to cry, and it is very badass to be brave and strong enough to show your emotions"

Noah chuckled slightly and pulled Harry in for another hug, this time he placed his chin on top of Harry's head and Harry rested his head against Noah's chest, hearing the thump, thump, thump of his heart.

Harry pulled his head away and locked his eyes with Noah's. The pair leaned towards each other, Noah leaned down and Harry reached up, standing on tip toe on his uninjured foot and used Noah for support as he avoided putting weight down on his injured one.

Their lips met and Harry sighed at the contact, reaching up to wrap his arms around Noah's neck as Noah's arms slid down to wrap around Harry's slim waist. The kiss was gentle at first, the slow sliding of lips then suddenly the kiss became frantic, the electricity that was present in their last kiss seemed to double in intensity now. Their lips pressed against each other and Noah let his tongue press against the seam of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and opened his mouth letting their tongues press together, it was hot and heavy and the slide of their lips and tongues became a dance of lust. They broke away only for little gasps of air and dived back in as soon as they could. Noah's hands slid further down Harry's back to his very pleasant and firm arse, he squeezed the globes of flesh, they both moaned out in pleasure. Harry gripped Noah's hair more tightly and tried to press closer to the muscled teen.

Noah pulled Harry tighter against him and let one of his hands slide down and grasp Harry's injured leg hiking it around his hip. Harry pulled his mouth away from Noah's and gasped in pleasure as their erections met, pressing closer.

"Noah" He moaned out as Noah attached his mouth the smooth expanse of skin on Harry's neck and bit gently into the flesh working it between his teeth as he pulled Harry's leg tighter around his hip.

"God Noah!" Harry gasped as they rocked against each other; he pulled Noah away from his neck and smashed their lips back together. Harry was tingling all over his body from the pleasure and Noah was in a similar state, he grabbed at Harry's other leg and pulled it around his waist. The new position caused their erections to push closer together and Harry pushed his face against Noah's neck and moaned into the skin, rocking his hips down into Noah as his legs tightened around Noah's waist.

Noah let out a deep moan and squeezed Harry's arse tighter, he walked them so Harry's back was pressed against the wall and Harry had a fleeting thought that this was very similar to his dream he had about Noah. The thought quickly vanished when Noah rocked against him causing a delicious sizzle of pleasure to run through him at the glorious friction.

"Harry, you're so sexy, do you have any idea how much I want to just tear of your clothes and toss you down onto my bed" Noah growled out as he slowly rocked against Harry, he'd never been as turned on as he was now.

"Noah" Harry stuttered out as he tried to pull Noah in for another kiss.

Noah resisted though "God you turn me on so much Harry, you have no idea"

"I think I do" Harry gasped out as he finally succeeded in bringing Noah in for another kiss. Their rocking became more frantic, the pressure became nearly unbearable in its intensity.

"God, Noah, I think I'm going to"

"Me too" Noah growled as he pressed harder into Harry "Just let go"

Harry felt a pressure building and threw his head back as he fell over the edge, coming in his underwear. Noah let out a groan as he too came, they were both panting and Noah rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I've never done that before" Harry whispered.

"I've never felt like this before" Noah replied, kissing Harry gently.

Harry felt his heart flutter at those words.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes"

….

"Thank you for dropping me of Noah" Harry ducked his head, he had become really shy around Noah after what happened in the teens room an hour ago.

"Anytime babe" Noah grasped Harry's chin and gently pulled it up and towards him "No need to be shy" He placed a sweet kiss against the still slightly kiss swollen lips.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow"

"Okay" Harry smiled at Noah, receiving on in return.

Noah helped Harry out of the car and up to the front door. He was about to turn back to his car when Harry tugged his arm. He turned around and bent down when Harry tugged his arm and received a kiss. "Goodbye Noah"

Noah smiled "Bye Harry, remember I'll pick you up tomorrow"

He strolled back to his car and waved at Harry as he pulled away.

Harry lent against the door and let a sigh. Yeah what they did today may be considered going to fast but when Harry was around Noah there was this strong pull that he couldn't ignore.

He turned around and unlocked the door and called out a greeting to his family and trekked up to his room he tossed his bag onto the floor and collapsed on his bed, he shifted onto his back and grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling in his knickers.

'_So much for resistance'_

…

**Lust:**

**1. **Intense or unrestrained sexual craving.

**2. **

**a. **An overwhelming desire or craving: _a lust for power._

**b. **Intense eagerness or enthusiasm: _a lust for life._

**3. **_Obsolete_ Pleasure; relish.

_Intr.v._ **lust·ed**, **lust·ing**, **lusts**

To have an intense or obsessive desire, especially one that is sexual

…

**A/N:** So how was this chapter? I just couldn't seem to stop writing it! Oooh I have to let you guys know that I went to New York for my holiday this year! WOOO, Lol. It was amazing, I even saw Wicked. I so want to live there, *le sigh* I will one day.

Anyway sorry for the slow update my Duckies, I hope the length *giggles* makes up for it!

R&R, because your comments make my day.


End file.
